GOTEN Y TRUNKS: GUERREROS DE LA NUEVA ERA
by Jinzo93
Summary: El tiempo pasò, los niños crecen y descubren un mundo de obligaciones. Una de ellas es recuperar los 7 tesoros de la tierra, y para eso, se uniràn a una elite especial para poder lograrlo. Goten y Trunks, junto con la joven Pan y un joven con un potencial reencarnado, encabezaràn esta nueva generaciòn de defensores de la tierra y el universo. Una historia Post-Z y Pre-GT
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy Jinzo93! ¿Còmo han estado? Luego de una ausencia forzada, volvì a reparar mi pc y ahora estoy listo para volver al ruedo. En esta ocasiòn les traigo un fic de DBZ que, si bien està ambientado sobre esta saga, ubìquenla entre tiempo despues del final de la saga de Buu y poco antes de lo que serìa/hubiese sido GT (Por ende, no cuenten la trama de Super en esta ocasiòn). Esta historia la sigo desarrollando en mi cuaderno antes de volcarlo en mi pc, asi que tomarà su tiempo sean pacientes, jeje. En fin, espero que les guste, y esta vez serà sobre personajes con mas potencial del que les conocemos en la franquicia. ¡La fantàstica aventura va a empezar! ¡Saludos!**

**PD: ESTE FIC ESTÀ DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE LUIS ALFONSO MENDOZA (HASTA SIEMPRE, MAESTRO GOHAN)**

GOTEN Y TRUNKS: GUERREROS DE LA NUEVA ERA

1) La nueva era

Bajo un dia soleado, la multitud se congregaba y disfrutaba del evento. Las tribunas estaban repletas; una enorme plataforma era el escenario principal. Los torneos de artes marciales eran una pasión de multitudes en la ciudad. En los torneos de es región, y desde algún tiempo, quien ganaba todas las peleas, se enfrentaba por el titulo con el campeón vigente. Justamente, este último acababa de anunciar el inicio de una nueva edición del torneo, algo que se hizo habitual en el desde hace años, pues nadie ha podido con el desde entonces. El hombre, forzudo, enorme, de bigote y con algunos cabellos menos, lógico por el paso de los años, se despedía del público que lo amaba con los dedos haciendo la V de la victoria. El presentador, mientras tanto. Anunciaba:

-Luego de oir las palabras del gran Mister Satàn, damos por iniciado esta nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales –

Desde hace algunos torneos, Mister Satàn viene reteniendo el título, como veníamos diciendo, pero lo curioso es que últimamente lo viene haciendo contra el mismo adversario que le hace frente. En la última instancia, quien lo enfrentaba era un enorme luchador obeso de un claro color rosado; su resistencia y su talento para pelear lo convirtieron en un peleador casi tan popular como Satàn. Sin embargo, ese año, otro luchador decide participar en esa edición. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente, siendo la primera vez siendo solo un niño. Mientras tanto, en las tribunas, un hombre de baja estatura, con las canas como signo de los tiempos y un poblado bigote avanzaba con su esposa e hija entre la multitud:

\- ¡Diablos, ya comenzó el torneo! ¡Dense prisa, Maron, 18 !-

\- ¡Chicos, estamos aquí!- Gritò una mujer de cabello azul, que había divisado a la familia - ¿Còmo has estado, Krillin?

\- ¡Hola, Bulma! ¡Hola Vegeta, Hola Bra! ¿Còmo han estado, tanto tiempo sin vernos ?- Dijo el aludido Krillin. Bulma, la mujer que los saludò y les había reservado lugar, estaba con su hijita que era idéntica a ella, y su esposo, un luchador que supo participar en el torneo. Los tres acudìan especialmente a esa edición.

\- ¿Ya ha salido Trunks?- preguntò nº 18, la mujer que venìa con Krillin y la niña. A diferencia de su esposo, los años le sentaban muy bien. Era rubia, de ojos claros, delgada, su cabello era corto, lucìa hermosa.

\- No, aùn no peleò- Contestò Bulma- Pero saldrá en cualquier momento. –

\- Oye, Krillin ¿No has visto a Kakarotto? No vino al torneo ni el, ni su hijo el mas pequeño- Preguntò Vegeta, quien hasta ese momento, no había hablado ni una palabra

\- No- Contestò Krillin- No lo he visto últimamente; creo que sigue con ese chico que conocìo en aquel torneo ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese muchacho, Uub-

\- ¿Sigue con ese niño? ¡Què insistencia!- Exclamò Vegeta.

Vegeta y "Kakarotto" cuyo nombre aquí es Son Goku, son en realidad guerreros de la raza Saiyayin, y viven allì en la Tierra. Vegeta desde hace años, Gokù de toda la vida. De este último no se han tenido muchas noticias porque, como bien comentó Krillin, Gokù se dedicò a entrenar a un muchacho que conoció algún tiempo atrás, que resultò se la reencarnaciòn de un monstruo que amenazò al universo hace años (Curiosamente, es la versión malvada del obeso peleador que siempre desafìa a Satàn). Gokù y Vegeta lo detuvieron y lo borraron para siempre. Tambièn se sabe que tiene dos hijos; Gohan, quien està casado con la hija de Mister Satàn, Videl, y Goten, quien de niño era idéntico a su padre, el mejor amigo de Trunks. Este, quien es el que va a a participar en esta edición, supo vencer a Goten en la final del torneo infantil al que acudieron. Siguiò participando en algún que otro torneo mas, aunque ya no con tanto entusiasmo como cuando era niño, pero su madre lo persuadió de combatir en este. Goten, en cambio, estaba en otra cosa. Digamos que…..durmiendo.

Lejos de la ciudad estaba el monte Paozu, un campito con nada de gris de asfalto y humo, y mucho de verde de césped y claro como el agua, con pocos seres vivos humanos y muchos seres vivo de animales a su alrededor. Pero esos pocos humanos eran una familia que vivìan en una casita muy bonita. La mujer de la familia estaba a los gritos:

\- ¡Goten! ¡Goten! ¡Levàntate, holgazán! - Milk, la esposa de Son Gokù, y madre de Gohan y Goten, tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de este, quien dormía plácidamente, hasta que Milk Gritò:

\- ¡Levàntate, hijo! ¡O llegaràs tarde para ver a Trunks en el torneo!-

\- ¡ES VERDAD! ¡ERA HOY!- Exclamò el joven, quien se vistió a las apuradas, no sin antes detenerse a escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decirle, con el teléfono en la mano. Estaba hablando con Gohan, quien le estaba contando algo de último momento. Goten solìa lucir igual a su padre, pero se dejó crecer el cabello, y cuando se lo cortò, se lo dejó algo mas similar al de su hermano mayor. Ya no usaba su traje de combate color naranja de su padre, sino que usaba ropa de colores claros y mangas largas, de marcas costosas, casi por obligación de su madre. El dia anterior, le prometió a Trunks que lo irìa a ver pelear.

Mientras tanto, en el torneo, no sucedìa mucho. A ojos de Krillin y Vegeta, los luchadores hasta ahí eran simplones, ordinarios, mediocres. Solo el "Señor Buu", el rosadito combatiente podía ser un reto para Trunks. Estaban notando eso, cuando un hombre y una mujer se acercaban como podían. El era alto, delgado, cabello corto y lentes. Nadie creería que el había sabido pelear también. Ella lucìa su largo cabello atado a un trenza, asi se notaban mas sus bellos ojos claros.

\- ¡Gohan, Videl! ¡Què sorpresa!- Exclamò Krillin

\- Creìamos que no vendrían- Comentò Bulma con sorpresa

Gohan estaba por contestar, cuando en eso, seguían cayendo gente al evento.

-¡Oigan, aquí estamos! ¡Què suerte! Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo- Goten y Milk se acercaban agitados.

-Ah, Goten – Comentò Krillin, con una sonrisa- Por poco y no lo ves a Trunks….. Milk ¿Tu también….?-

-Es que Gohan nos llamò a última hora, cuando Goten ya se iba…..-

Videl interrumpió:

-¡Miren, ahì sale!-

Una jovencita que no llegaba a los 11 o 12 años, se subìa a la plataforma. Su cabello era negro, una bandana naranja en la cabeza, y los ojos de su padre, Gohan.

-¡Nuestra Pan!- Exclamò este- ¡Ella nos avisò el dia anterior que se anotò para participar, de ahì a que avisè a mamà para que venga con Goten!-

-¿Què?- Se sorprendió Vegeta- ¿La nieta de Kakarotto?-

En efecto, era el turno de Pan para pelear. Su contrincante, un luchador de Karate, la miraba desafiante, no pudiendo creer que su rival era una niña. Comienza el combate, el luchador de Karate tomò la iniciativa, pero Pan lo sorteaba, aburrida, hasta que el karateca se agota, y esta, de un salto, le revolea una patada al mentón y lo saca de la plataforma. Nadie creìa la fuerza de esa chiquilla.

-Es tan buena peleadora como sus papàs- Exclamò Goten- ¿Por cierto, papà no vino? – Y le explicaron que aùn seguía con Uub, cosa que a Milk no le hizo gracia, pero enseguida sus quejas se opacaron por una fuerte exclamación

Otro vitoreo muy fuerte se diò cuando el antiguo ganador de la edición infantil entrò en escena. Quien mas fuerte gritaba era su madre:

-¡Vamos Trunks, tu puedes!- Decìa Bulma

El muchacho era alto. Su cabello era como el de su abuelo materno, pero su mirada era como la de Vegeta, su padre. Su popularidad, mas que nada, se debe a su familia, al ser dueños de Capsule Corp, lógico. Pero su antecedente en el torneo infantil seguía siendo recordado hasta entonces. Vestìa pantalones camuflados y musculosa negra.

-Oye Goten ¿Porquè te decidiste por no participar en el torneo? Al fin y al cabo, tienes sangre de Saiyayin- Preguntò Vegeta

-Yo…..Jeje…..Este…..- empezó el joven. La realidad es que se dedicò mas a las citas que al combate, pero Milk respondió por el:

-Porque mi Goten tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ponerse a luchar como unos bàrbaros-

\- ¿QUÈ DIJISTEEEEEE?-

-¡Silencio, ya pelea Trunks!-

El turno de Trunks era contra un mastodonte que no podía tocar al joven. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el propio Trunks conecta una patada, un golpe, lo agarra del traje, y lo lanza fuera de la plataforma, La multitud enloquecía. Trunks parecía aburrido. Al bajar, nota que estaba Pan, allì, y se lanzan miradas de complicidad.

El torneo avanza sin mas; Bulma les explica a sus amigos que en esta edición modificaron el sistema de combate. Ahora estaban en una ronda preliminar, quien la ganaba pasaba a la final contra Buu, y el ganador de ese combate se enfrentarìa con Mister Satàn.

-¡Ya entiendo, es como los videojuegos de combate! Buu sería el subjefe y Satàn el Jefe final- Comentò Goten. El chico también se pasò mas tiempo peleando virtualmente que desde lo físico, últimamente.

Trunks y Pan derrotaron a sus respectivos contrincantes, hasta llegar al último combate previo a Buu. Serìan ambos jóvenes quienes definirían quien ganarìa esa instancia.

-Al fin, un oponente con quien voy a poder usar toda mi fuerza- Dijo el

-Voy a ganar, trunks. Puede que me hayas entrenado todos estos años, pero hoy voy a superarte totalmente- Dijo ella.

Trunks había entrenado con su padre, de niño. Luego el, ya crecido, tomò a Pan como su discípula. Esta entrenaba muy de vez en cuando con su padre, otras veces con su abuelo, pero este cuando se ausentaba, le sugerìa que entrenara con Trunks también, cosa que asì hizo. La realidad, es que Trunks no iba a participar. Por alguna razón que el no conocía, Su madre lo persuadìa para que cambie de opinión, aunque sin mucho éxito. Pero al enterarse de que Pan iba a entrar (Fuè el único al que la niña le había avisado con antelación, a su familia se lo contò el dìa anterior, como habíamos dicho) decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y participar. Querìa medir la fuerza de su alumna, y no querìa que se confiara demasiado en caso de ir muy lejos en el torneo. (Algo parecido a lo que hizo el viejo Roshi con su discípulo mas poderoso cuando este era solo un niño, sòlo que el nunca supo ni sabe nada).

Llega la hora del combate, el locutor los anuncia. Se desata uno de los combates mas salvajes y emocionantes que se recuerden hasta la fecha. El público veìa con la boca abierta, la sucesión de golpes, como si fueran manchas, hasta que frenan agitados.

Pero lo que mas sorpendiò a la multitud, fuè lo que hizo Trunks. El joven de cabello liso y pùrpura, elevò estos hasta el cielo, y ya no eran pùrpuras, sino dorados

Pan, en cambio, imitò su movimiento, pero su largo y liso cabello negro no se volvió dorado, sino que la rodeaba una especie de aura transparente que agitaba sus cabellos, como si de una ráfaga se tratara. La gente estaba asombrada y vitoreaba la calidad de la pelea.

Krillin también estaba sorprendido.

-Ese…Ese…Ese poder…..-

-Ese es el poder mìstico que heredò de su padre- Dijo una grave voz conocida. Lucìa un traje violeta, una larga capa blanca, y su piel verde nos daba a entender que no era de aquí.

-¡Señor Piccoro!- Exclamò Gohan, sorprendido

-Hola a todos. Gohan, no tengo ningún problema en venir a ver a tu hija, pero avísame mas temprano.- Lejos de sermonearle, le sonreía a su antiguo discípulo

-¿Dices que ese el poder que heredò de Gohan, Piccoro?- Preguntò Bulma, con interés.

-Bueno, es algo obvio- Dijo este- Veràn, Gohan entrenò con el supremo Kaio Sama antepasado para derrotar a Buu cuando este había expulsado ya al Buu gordo que conocemos, y desarrollò una fuerza formidable que superaba al Super Saiyajin ordinario y a su fase 2. Se podría decir que rivaliza con la fuerza del 3-A todo esto, Gohan se ruborizaba-. Pues, Pan heredò ese poder, mas no sabemos si podría convertirse en Supersaiyajin como si lo hacen Goten y Trunks, porque por lo que he visto y lo que Gohan me contò, aùn no lo ha hecho. Pienso que debería hacerlo si entrena mas, después de todo tiene ¼ de sangre de Saiyajin, siendo nieta de Goku. Tal vez incluso podría sacar un poder mìstico definitivo capaz de superar al de su padre y superar la fase 3 de Goku…..-

-¿ Què?- Vegeta se quedó atónito- ¿ La niña puede…superar el SSJ3 de Kakarotto?-

-Por cierto, Piccoro- Preguntò Krillin- ¿Tu si has visto a Goku últimamente?-

-La última vez que lo he visto, anduvo por el templo de Kami Sama con ese muchacho, Uub, entrenando en la habitación del tiempo. Luego dijo que se irían a la aldea de ese joven, y allì le perdí la huella…-

-¡Miren!- Exclamò Bra, señalando la plataforma. La pelea se reanudò. Pan y Trunks volvían a sostener el combate con la misma intensidad que hace instantes; fuè todo tan rápido que la gente casi no viò nada. Un par de golpes centelleantes y una lluvia de destellos de luz que iban de aquí para allà eran parte de la escena. El chico le lanzò una fugaz sonrisa y se lanza hacia ella y con un golpe eficaz, lanza varios metros a Pan, hasta sacarla de la plataforma. Todo había quedado mudo, pero de golpe, volvieron los vítores para uno y otro contrincante. El joven, se acerca a la llorosa luchadora, le estrechò una mano para que se levante, el se agachò, le tomo los hombros con las manos, le sonriò y le dijo:

-Has peleado muy bien, Pan, estoy orgulloso de ti. Te esforzaste y diste toda tu fuerza. Sin embargo, aùn te falta mucho para superarme. Te veo el sábado a la hora de siempre para entrenar- El chico se levanta y se prepara para enfrentar a Buu.

-Entrenarè me volverè mas fuerte que tu, mi papà o mi abuelito, cuenta con ello- dijo ella, secàndose rápidamente las làgrimas. Trunks levantò un pulgar y se diò vuelta.

Se sucedió otro intenso combate en la penúltima pelea. Dos de los luchadores mas populares se enfrentaron entre sì; el enorme Buu, pese a que su contextura no parecía de luchador profesional, le hizo pelea al potente Trunks, quien en una maniobra acrobática, concentra energía a los pies de Buu, generando una explosión en el suelo de la plataforma y lo hizo volar por el aire. El joven salta y le conecta una patada de cabeza, como una especie de violenta chilena dirigida hacia afuera de la plataforma, y dejándolo knocked out. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien que no era Mister Satàn vencía a Buu en un combate. La gente enloquecía, Trunks pasaba a pelear por el título del campeón.

En la última instancia, todo fuè increíblemente corto. El campeón vigente, Mister Satàn, le asestò un combo de golpes y patadas desesperados que impulsò al joven Trunks fuera de la plataforma, reteniendo asì su título de campeón. Bulma estaba satisfecha. Al enterarse de que Trunks finalmente participarìa, se comunicò con el y le aseguró que su hijo se dejarìa ganar si se lo pedìa personalmente, a cambio de una serie de favores económicos, comenzando por el dinero del premio, tal como hizo con nº 18 en su momento. La ambición de Bulma era enorme en ese aspecto, a pesar de que no eran una familia de mal pasar, precisamente ¿Verdad?.

Llegò la noche, y se reunieron a la salida los guerreros Z con sus amigos y familiares que los fueron a ver.

-¡Bien hecho, Trunks, estuviste increíble! Pan, tu también estuviste excepcional- Les dijo Krillin a ambos.

Trunks agradeció los elogios, y al ver a su mejor amigo, dijo:

-¡ Goten, amigo! ¿Por qué no participaste? Salvo por Pan y Buu, el torneo se me hizo aburrido-

-¡Si, tio Goten! ¡Deberìas volver a pelear! ¡Juntos los tres serìamos temibles!-

-¡Ay, chicos! Saben que me dejè estar por otras cosas. ¿Saben? Al dia de hoy, en este estado y por lo visto hoy, no podría vencerlos ni a tì, ni a Pan- Se excusò este

-¡Ja! ¿Dónde està Kakarotto cuando se lo necesita para darle un castigo a cierto haragán por no pelear?- Se mofò Vegeta. Y todos rieron en esa cena en la casa de Bulma.


	2. Las reliquias de los planetas

2)

**LAS RELIQUIAS DE LOS PLANETAS**

-Capitàn, hemos llegado al planeta Ozurand-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Què averiguaron respecto de este planeta?-

-Capitàn, Ozurand es un planeta totalmente rocoso, rico en minerales; sus cristales, se dice, son extremadamente codiciados en el universo por su rareza, lo que los hace únicos-

\- ¿Dònde están esos cristales?-

-En el "Templo de los guardias antiguos" en el gran país del centro-

-¡Vamos hacia allì!-

La enorme nave que surcaba el universo iba aterrizando lentamente. El planeta en cuestión era literalmente todo hecho a base de rocas. Bajan en las afueras del lugar. Salen dos figuras de la nave. Lucìan armaduras, portaban hachas como armas, eran de piel verde y escamosa, sus colas y cabezas eran de reptiles, y unos ojos amarillos.

Los guerreros reptìlicos se acercan a una enorme edificación, protegida por guardias hechos de granito. Estas criaturas armadas se lanzan hacia ellos, y con dos sendos hachazos, logran despedazar a los guardias. Demasiado fácil para ellos. Ahora, consiguen entrar en el templo. El lugar era un enorme salòn de mármol, con objetos del mismo tipo. A lo lejos, ven unos cristales de unos colores opacos, en lo alto de una tarima; intentan acercarse pero al dar unos pasos, se levantan del suelo unas enormes y anchas paredes que les obsaculizaba su paso.

-Ni hablar, esto està lleno de obstáculos, Mardok- Dijo uno.

-No nos queda otra que sortearlas, o pasarlas por arriba- Dijo el aludido

Y con golpes de puño, fueron destruyendo todas las paredes que se levantaban, demostrando asì su increíble fuerza. A medida que se acercaban a los cristales, los obstáculos se volvían cada vez mas difíciles. Increible que un templo tuviera todas esas cosas, pero era lógico. En el corto camino, destruyeron paredes, sorteaban trampas que salìan del suelo (Similares a las arenas movedizas) y detuvieron unas puas que se acercaban hacia ellos, al caer por una puerta trampa. No les costò salir de ese embrollo, pues la capacidad de salto de esos guerreros anfibios era 5 veces mejor que la de un ser humano, y salieron de inmediato de aquella trampa. Finalmente, logran llegar hacia los cristales, simplemente hermosos al verlos de cerca.

Al salir con esos cristales dentro de un estuche que llevaban, una turba de masas de granito se formaba adelante de ambos anfibios.

-Los golem del planeta Ozurand- Dijo Mardok- Creìa que eran un mito, pero bueno ¿Què opinas, Lewak?

-Que sean mas grandes que nosotros, no significa que sean mas fuertes que nosotros- Dijo su compañero- Sostèn los cristales, yo me encargo.-

Y asì, los golem se lanaron encima, y Lewak empezó a escupir un chorro oscuro y espeso que cayo sobre las masas de granito, que se empezaron a evaporar hasta que se consumieron por completo.

-Claro- Dijo Mardok- Nosotros, la raza de los guerreros reptiloides del planeta Lipter, tenemos el veneno mas corrosivo del universo, un àcido especial. Ningùn material se nos resiste sin ser degradado por dicho àcido. –

A los pocos enemigos que le quedaban, que no fueron alcanzados por su veneno, Lewak les asestò un coletazo a uno, que derribò a los otros, como si fueran pinos de Bowling, y el impacto los hizo trizas. Tal era la fuerza bruta de los reptiloides.

Para cuando acabaron con los golem, los habitantes se enteraron que dos intrusos habían entrado a robar y salieron a confrontarlos. Los reptiloides siguieron repartiendo veneno àcido, y lanzando destellos de energía con sus garras, causando explosiones, trizas y rocas degradadas por todos lados.

Pero la enorme nave en que viajaban aparecía ante ellos, abriendo la escotilla a escasa altura. Los invasores saltan, y se meten en la nave, alejàndose de la ya vacìa y destruida ciudad.

Adentro de la nave, en la enorme sala circular, criaturas similares a los bandidos se enargaban de los controles y las màquinas. En el centro, el mas grotesco de los reptiles, por lo largo, lo ancho y por tamaño, los esperaba en su trono. Estaba claro quien era el líder de esa banda. Este les preguntò con fiereza:

\- ¿Y bien?-

\- Gran jefe Basil, hemos conseguido el tesoro de Ozurand- Dijo Lewak

\- Bien, ya saben que hacer- Ordenò Basil

\- Preparando la secuencia de destrucción- Dijo uno, desde las màquinas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un destello salido de un cañòn que tenía la nave disparò un chorro azulado que acabò por hacer explotar el rocoso planeta.

-Bien- Dijo Basil- Que alguien haga un inventario de lo obtenido hoy-

Un reptil pequeño y rechoncho se fuè hasta el fondo de la nave, y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió:

-Mi señor, hasta el momento, hemos saqueado y obtenido las espadas doradas del planeta Etmon, los libros del planeta Vorak, las joyas del planeta Garlan, el oro del planeta Ergon, y ahora los cristales de Ozurand.

El grotesco Basil sonreía con satisfacción

-¿Cuàl es el próximo planeta?-

-Señor, encontramos un planeta con vida en la galaxia sur-

-O sea…..-

-Segùn nuestros registros, se le conoce como planeta Tierra-

\- ¿Què se sabe? -

-Entre las múltiples riquezas del planeta, se encuentran 7 esferas esparcidas…..-

\- ¡¿LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÒN!?- Gritò grotesco el jefe, con los amarillentos ojos bien abiertos

\- ¿Usted conoce…..?

-¿Qué si conozco? ¡Pues claro que conozco! Fuè en mi juventud, yo era un grumete. Recuerdo que el capitán de entonces nos llevò hacia un planeta de bellos àrboles azules. Entre mis primeras misiones, tenía que saquear a los habitantes las esferas de aquel planeta. El capitán me contò todo sobre ellas; al reunir las siete, un enorme dragòn aparece y te cumplirá lo que le pidas, yo como cualquier joven, como muchos de ustedes, estaba embriagado de ambición, sediento de poder. Ahora bien, esos malditos habitantes me interceptaron de a cinco, cuando yo estaba solo y con una pesada esfera en mi poder…..Me dejaron vivo por muy poco. El capitán era débil, muy débil. Tuvimos que desertar, nuestras fuerzas no eran como son ahora. Ese dìa jurè convertirme en el líder de los piratas galácticos y jefe de la raza reptiloide…y vengarme de ese planeta….-

\- ¿Y lo logró? ¿Què planeta era?-

-No pude…..No estoy seguro, no recuerdo bien, pero creo que su nombre era "Namekusei". Cuando me convertí en capitán, intentè loalizarlos, hasta pasè por donde recordaba sus coordinadas, pero allì no había nada…Luego investiguè y descubrì que el planeta sufrió una explosión. ¿Què lo causò? Lo ignoro, supuse que el ejército de Freezer antes de que este desapareciera de repente tendría algo que ver, pero què mas da. Al fin tuvieron su merecido esos malditos. En fin, no creì que también existirían en otro planeta…..-

\- ¿Entonces?-

-¡Pero què pregunta! ¡Vamos a la tierra! ¡Vamos por esas esferas del dragòn!-

La nave expulsò un chorro de fuego y se dirigieron a velocidad de la luz hacia la Tierra.


	3. 3- Restauradores

**3)**

**RESTAURADORES**

-Andros, se dirigen hacia otro destino…-

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Ya? Recién restauramos Ozurand, y ya van a causar problemas a otro planeta. Dile a Volgor que ponga turbo, hay que alcanzarlos…..-

Una enorme nave gruesa, de tamaño descomunal transitaba las estrellas en el oscuro espacio infinito, escupen un chorro de fuego y viajan a velocidad de la luz.

En la tierra, el joven Trunks desayunaba con su madre:

-Hijo ¿Porquè cambiaste abruptamente de opinión con respecto al torneo? ¿Era por que sabìas que la pequeña Pan se había anotado? -

El chico escupió su desayuno, y casi se atraganta con un copo de cereal. –Me lo imaginè- Dijo ella.

-¡Co…..! ¿Còmo lo supiste, mamà? ¡Pan me había confiado su secreto, porque querìa que fuera una sorpresa!-

-Y vaya que lo fuè, ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mi. Se nota que es la nieta de un Saiyayin…-

\- ¿Y tù, mamà, porque inistìas tanto en que me anotara? Si no hubiese sabido lo de Pan, no habrìa entrado…Aunque no creo que ella haya podido ganarle a Buu, no al menos por el momento…..-

Bulma hundió la cabeza en su taza de café, para ganar tiempo, hasta que contestò.

-En realidad…..Fuè tu padre quien querìa verte pelear-

-¿EH?-

-Querìa ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento con Pan, aunque sin meterse el.-

-No entiendo….-

-¿No entiendes? Hijo, esa es la forma que tiene tu padre de presumirte ante los demás; Krillin, Piccoro y sobre todo ante Goku (¡Podrìa haber venido, siquiera!)-

-Yo….No se que decir…..-

-Nunca lo reconocerá, sabes de sobra cómo es el, pero yo se que eres su orgullo. Creo que si existe alguien que quisiera que lo supere, ese eres tu, Trunks. Me refiero a que eres el único que lo puede superar sin que el se moleste. ¿Recuerdas el torneo infantil que le ganaste a Goten? Sonreìa orgullosamente, diciéndole a Goku "Parece que mi hijo tiene mejor linaje que el tuyo…." ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Y Trunks recordaba sus días de entrenamiento, de niño, con su padre. Recordaba a este golpearle para luego decirle que no llore, que lo llevarìa a un parque de diversiones. Incluso, no sabe bien porquè, pero le vino a la mente la fugaz imagen de su padre, herido, con una enorme M negra en la frente, abrazàndolo. Decìa que lamentaba no haberlo hecho mientras era solo un bebè. El joven nucna le había dado demasiada importancia a esos detalles, hasta ese entonces. Iba a seguir hablando del asunto, cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Ah, debe ser Goten, irè a abrirle-

En efecto, al abrir la puerta era su amigo, pero no estaba solo, vino con…..

\- ¡¿Pan!? ¡No te esperaba hasta dentro de tres horas! –

\- ¡Lo sè! ¡Pero hoy fuì a comer a lo del tìo Goten y la abuela Milk, que dijo que el venìa a verte y me propuse acompañarlo!- Dijo, alegremente, la niña

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Tu te auto invitaste a venir hasta aquí conmigo!- Espetò su tio.

\- ¡Es que tienes que entrenar con nosotros, tio Goten!- La siguió ella

\- ¡Ya dejè todo eso! ¡Hasta creo olvidar còmo convertirme en Super SaiyaJin!-

\- ¡Vamos, Goten, no hablaràs en serio!- Intervino Trunks- Ademàs, entrenar es muy sano, te hará bien volver al ruedo.-

\- ¡Anda, Tìo, porfis!- Insistiò Pan, hasta que Goten accede

\- ¡Siiii!-

\- ¡Pero conste que yo solo he venido de visita!-

Trunks sonreía de satisfacción ante la decisión de su mejor amigo, pero de pronto se sintió incòmodo. Notò como que una presencia pesada estaba a punto de aparecer. "¿Un ki maligno? No puede ser, hace años que no aparecen villanos malintencionados por la tierra" pensó. Y era cierto. Desde que Goku eliminò a la fase original de Buu, todo volvió a la normalidad, y nunca mas una amenaza exterior llegó al planeta. De ahì a la relajación de Goten. Pan y Trunks, en esos años, se encargaron de reducir la delincuencia hasta dejarla en niveles mínimos. Sin embargo…

Bulma, al cabo de un rato, ya se encontraba en su laboratorio, haciendo unas mejoras en el radar del dragòn, el famoso artefacto para hallar las esferas del mismo. Las 7 estaban en una fuente sobre una mesa, listas para invocar al dios dragòn Sheng Long, pero la científica genia aun no estaba segura de què iba a pedirle en esa ocasión. De pronto, un estruendo sacudió las instalaciones.

\- ¡Trunks, Goten, Miren!- Gritò Pan.

La ciudad se horrorizaba sobre lo que veìan, la enorme nave que atentò contra la compañía empezó a disparar destellos contra todo lo que tuviera enfrente, hasta que la escotilla abrió paso a Mardok y Lewak a que bajaran de un salto

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porque vienen a destrozar todo?- Bravuconeò Trunks.

-Entrèguenos las esferas del dragòn y nadie saldrá herido Exigiò Lewak

\- ¡Jamas! - Gritò Pan. Entonces, el reptiloide se lanzò contra ella, pero Goten fuè mas rápido y lo embiste y lo derriba, Mardok contesta con un coletazo que deja al joven contra la pared de Capsule, estampado. Bulma había salido a observar el panorama. Mardok aprovecha y se desplaza hacia el interior de la compañía, como si supiera donde estaban sus objetivos.

-¡Nuestro radar de tesoros nos guiò hasta aquí! ¡Sòlo venimos por las esferas!- Gritaba en la persecución, pues Trunks iba tras el, llevándose por delante lo que hubiere. Al llegar a su objetivo, el maleante recoge la fuente con las esferas y les pone una especie de tapa de cristal, donde las encierra. Trunks llega hasta allì, al instante llegan Goten y Pan para rodearlo, pero las sorpresas no se habían acabado. El reptiloide les lanza su àcido corrosivo, que esquivan a duras penas, provocando la desintegración de una màquina cercana. En ese tiempo, Mardok pega un salto con las esferas en su poder, atravesando el techo hasta llegar al exterior. Casi había alcanzado la escotilla, cuando otra gran nave apareció, y un hombre pàlido, de tùnica blanca, y largo y lacio cabello plateado apuntò hacia sus garras con una mano, lanzándole una corriente de hielo que no le hace nada a Mardok. Lewak ya había subido de nuevo a la nave, le da la mano, se cierra la escotilla y la nave se pierde de vista.

El hombre pàlido había quedado en el centro de la escena. Los chicos volvieron del laboratorio.

-¿Què cara….?- Comenzò Goten, pero el extraño lo interrumpió:

-Silencio…. ¡Aquì vienen de nuevo!-

Y en efecto, un enorme destello rojo se aproximaba a la tierra. El hombre se elevò a los cielos, extendió sus manos y creò un campo de fuerza que cubrìa la tierra, como un domo de energía. Otra figura sale de la segunda nave (Mas grande que la primera, incluso) y hace lo mismo. El destello destructivo impacta en el domo de energía, y en el cielo se produce una explosión. Ambas figuras descienden a la tierra.

\- ¡¿Quièn es usted!?- Exclamò Pan

-Tranquila, Pan- Dijo Trunks- Nos han salvado de…..-

\- ¡¿QUE ME CALME!? ¡TRUNKS, DE LA NADA SALIERON DOS! ¡DOS NAVES ESPACIALES, UNA CON LAGARTIJAS EXTRATERRESTRES GENERANDO LIO Y TU QUIERES…..!-

-Contestarè a la pregunta de la joven- Dijo el extraño pàlido sin inmutarse- Mi nombre es Andros, y ella es mi hermana, Altaria-

La figura que ayudò a Andros era mas alta que el, igual de pàlida, sus cabellos eran lisos y dorados, vestìa igual que su hermano. Esto atrajo la atención de Goten

-Un gusto- Dice ella con su suave y melodiosa voz

\- ¿Y bien?- Pregunta Trunks amablemente- ¿Còmo llegaron hasta aquí y porque?-

-Altaria y yo somos restauradores, un cuerpo de soldados del espacio de elite que trabaja bajo la orden del supremo Kaio Sama. Nuestro trabajo consiste en recuperar los planetas que fueron destruidos en un breve lapso del tiempo y los dejamos como antes de ser arrasados. Tambièn luchamos contra fuerzas malvadas y delincuentes espaciales, como esos malvados que acaban de irse. -

-¿Los seguían de antes?- Preguntò Goten

-Asì es- Contestò Andros – Son reptiloides, unos guerreros feroces del planeta Lipter, dedicados a pelear, saquear y no les importa matar si hay que hacerlo. Estos de aquí formaron una banda de piratas intergalácticos, que roban los tesoros de cada planeta y luego destruyen estos antes de irse.-

\- Y se llevaron…..- Comenzò Trunks, pero Bulma interrumpió la escena a los gritos:

\- ¡SE HAN ROBADO LAS ESFERAS! ¡SE HAN ROBADO LAS ESFERAS DE DRAGÒN! –

\- ¡Què dices! ¿Se han robado las esferas del dragòn?- Interrumpiò Vegeta, entrando en escena. Piccoro venìa con el. Habìan oído todo.

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos que detener a unos delincuentes- Dijo Andros

-Iremos contigo- Propuso Trunks, a lo que Andros rechazò de plano

-No veo como los terrícolas puedan ayudarnos, pero no se preocupen, les devolveremos el tesoro robado-

-De eso nada- Dijo Trunks firmemente- Si bien mis amigos y yo somos de la tierra, somos descendientes de la raza Saiyajin, pelearemos por lo que es nuestro.-

Andros estaba pasmado

-¿ Què…..? ¿Saiya…..? ¡No lo creo!-

-¿ Goten, crees que aun puedes transformarte?- Preguntò Trunks

\- Lo…. Lo intentarè- Dijo este.

De pronto, los cabellos de ambos jóvenes se elevaron a los cielos, se volvieron rubios, sus ojos se volvieron turquesa, y los rodeaba una aura dorado.

-No puede ser…..- Dijo Andros asombrado. Altaria estaba levemente sorprendida- Crei que solo…..-

-¿ Que solo había uno?- Preguntò Vegeta –Pues te equivocas ¡mira!- Y el también se convirtió en SSJ. Altaria terminò de asombrarse.

\- ¡Ah, conque estaban aquí!- Dijo una voz familiar que se apareció de la nada. Era alto, de cabello negro y alborotado y usaba un traje de combate celeste.

\- ¡Goku!-

\- ¡Papà!

-¡ Señor Goku!

-¡ Abuelito!-

-¡ ¿ Kakarotto!?-

-¿ Còmo han estado? Disculpen mi larga ausencia- Se disculpò Son Gokù- Estàbamos por volver cuando sentimos un ki maligno, desde la aldea de Uub. Saluda, Uub, ya los conoces- Al lado del saiyajin, un joven de piel morena venìa con el. Alto, en forma, pantalones blancos y un chaleco negro, las mismas ropas que su anterior encarnacion.

-Hola- Dijo este, algo tìmido. Ambos tenìan que ponerse al dia. Como Andros y Altaria no decían nada, Trunks se apurò y explicó la situación tan rápido como podía. No había tiempo que perder.


	4. 4- La armada espacial

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola! ha pasado mucho tiempo, mil disculpas por el hiatus (? en el que quedó la historia, de aqui en mas retomaremos el ritmo habitual para que no se pierda, asi que para compensar aqui va un capitulo largo para entretenerlos. He estado avanzando con otras historias que quizás publique aquí mismo, pero no me he olvidado de seguir avanzando con esta de manera de pasarlo del papel al monitor. Hoy les traigo la continuación del punto en que lo dejé. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**4) La armada espacial**

Nadie se quedó sin asombrarse. Se hizo un silencio atronador; Son Goku, el guerrero Saiyayin criado en la tierra, se hizo presente, asi como si nada, después de una ausencia prolongada que incluyò al joven Uub en su entrenamiento del potencial que tiene, tal como el saiyayin intuyò, al ser la reencarnaciòn del mismísimo Majin Buu. Andros aùn no salìa de su sorpresa cuando preguntò

-¿En verdad es usted Goku? ¿El mismo que abatió con sus propias manos al malvado Freezer, hace años?-

-Eh…..si, el mismo- Dijo este

Altaria fuè mas directa, al decir:

-Mire, como ya sabe, tenemos prisa- Su hermano continuò:

-Ahora mismo, los reptiloides deben haber salido de la via láctea. Somos un grupo de elite para hacerles frente a ellos, otros maleantes del espacio. Somos la Armada Espacial-

-Irè con ustedes- Decidiò Trunks; al fin y al cabo, atacaron a su casa, y se llevaron las esferas que estaba buscando su madre con esmero.

Pero Andros dudaba

-Es que no sè si será suficiente…..-

-¡NO SUBESTIMES NUNCA EL PODER DE UN SAIYAYIN, SABANDIJA!- Gritò Vegeta

-Vegeta tiene razón- Dijo Goku, ya serio- Los chicos ya están lo bastante fuertes para recuperar las esferas del dragòn-

-Ademàs, cuantos mas seamos, mejor- Dijo Altaria, como para convencer a su hermano-

-Bien, es un hecho-

-Goten, tu también deberìas ir- Le dijo Goku

\- ¿Què? ¿Porquè yo? ¿Tu no iràs?- Preguntò este.

-Hijo, aunque quisiera, tu madre me matarìa si me vuelvo a ausentar de esta manera. Ademàs, será divertido. Uub parece que también quiere ir. Es un muchacho muy simpático ¿Verdad, Uub?

-Eh…Si…..-Dijo este.

-Papà ¿Tu què haràs? - Preguntò Trunks

\- Me quedarè aquí, Trunks, esta es tu pelea. Ya eres un hombre ¿No? Debes ir tu a recuperar esas esferas del dragòn. -

Era la primera vez que Trunks oìa a su padre hablar asì.

-¡Vamos, tìo Goten! ¡Vamos los dos! ¡Yo también irè!- Exclamaba Pan, alegremente

-Oh no, jovencita, tu no iràs a ninguna parte, no sin la autorización de tus padres- Negò Goten

-Oh, vamos Goten. Ella es lo bastante fuerte como para esta misión, ya casi te ha superado. La semana pasada casi te rompe un brazo, si no te acuerdas- Dijo Trunks.

-Gohan y Videl entenderán sus ausencias- Acotò Gokù. Goten, como no querìa discutir, accedió. Pan estaba radiante. El saiyayin se volvió hacia Uub.

-Bueno, Uub, parece que tienes tu primer desafío. Recuerda todo lo que aprendiste conmigo este tiempo.

-Si….Gracias, señor Gokù-

-Debemos darnos prisa- Dijo Altaria- Bajaremos la nave para que los que vengan puedan subir

Mientras la nave bajaba, todos se despiden de Trunks, Goten ( que aceptò de mala gana), Pan, y Uub hacia una misión espacial en busca de recuperar las esferas, antes de que estas sean usadas por aquellos maleantes.

Los nuevos tripulantes subìan la escotilla, recibiendo los últimos consejos de Gokù, Bulma y un gesto de Vegeta y Piccoro.

En algún lugar del espacio, se debatìan còmo hacer buen uso de las esferas.

-Gran jefe Basil, sobre las esferas…

\- Si ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el gran jefe reptiloide

\- ¿Va a pedir un deseo con esas esferas?

-No seas ingenuo. No me interesan sus poderes mágicos en si. Sí usaré su energía y absorberé la misma junto con nuestros otros tesoros para nuestro propósito.-

-¿ Usted se refiere a….?-

\- Cuando lleguemos a destino, vamos a llevar a cabo lo que hablamos después de saquear el planeta Etmon- La nave reptiloide sigue con su viaje, sin que nadie dijera una palabra.

Los nuevos miembros de la armada espacial estaban recorriendo la enorme nave, todos con la boca abierta; sus pasillos eran largos, extensos, y habían compuertas que daban a otras habitaciones, pertenecientes a los otros luchadores de la armada espacial. En otra parte de la nave había una gran confitería, al lado un gimnasio (Trunks miraba de reojo a Goten, quien miraba un tanto incómodo). Al fondo, la sala de máquinas. Cuando recorrieron todo, Andros los condujo hasta su habitación, una para los tres muchachos y otra para Pan, guiada por Altaria al frente. Cuando cada uno se acomodó, Andros y Altaria fueron a la sala de control, la única que los guerreros de la tierra no vieron. Era una enorme sala con una computadora enorme, operada por un ciborg de rasgos humanoides. Su cuerpo y extremidades eran de metal, mientras su cara era de color Cromo.

-¿ Alguna novedad, Volgor?- Preguntó Andros, sentándose en un sillón cercano

**-**Señor, recién ahora están entrando en nuestro radar. Estamos yendo a la máxima velocidad posible, y de a poco los estamos alcanzando, aunque aún nos falta mucho- respondió el aludido

-Genial- Dijo Andros

**\- **¿Qué crees que harán con las esferas?- Preguntó Altaria a su hermano

-No las podrán usar- Dijo este- No al menos para usar sus poderes mágicos e invocar al famoso dragón de la leyenda. Cuando bajé a la tierra, les lancé un conjuro para congelarlas justo a tiempo, mientras estaban en posesión de ese horrible reptiloide, y no lo podrán contrarrestar. Primero porque es un hechizo que no se puede contrarrestar, o no hay un contrafecto, el hechizo de congelado pasa al cabo de un cierto tiempo, unas cuarenta y ocho horas terrestres, para dar una idea. Y dos, porque los reptiloides no son muy listos. Tienen una fuerza bruta y son hábiles en el combate, pero no son listos.-

-¿ Entonces?-

-Es probable que las usen de ofrendas para llamarlo…-

\- ¿Y si les decimos…..?-

-A su debido tiempo; deja que duerman un rato. Luego les presentamos al resto de la tripulación…-

Trunks, Goten y Uub no podían creerlo. Su habitación era enorme. Habían dos camas cuchetas de cada lado, un gran vestuario, y en el otro lado se veían las estrellas desde una amplia ventana.

-Es increíble- Dijo Goten - ¡Es como un enorme resort espacial!-

-Si, aunque no venimos de vacaciones- Comentó Trunks. Justamente, este se estaba sentando en una de las camas, y un bulto lo hizo sobresaltarse, y un grito ensordeció la habitación. Una figura de piel roja y una camiseta de dormir blanca salió de la cama donde estaba durmiendo. Era grotesco, de unos 2 metros, corpulento, ojos amarillos, y tenía una cresta al estilo mohicano. Estaba alarmado, mostraba sus colmillos. Parecía un ogro.

-¡Intrusos en la habitación!- Gritó y les apuntó con su mano - ¡Si no quieren sentir la ira del planeta Vulcano, díganme quienes son y qué hacen aquí!

Goten y Trunks no sabían que decir, los habían tomado por sorpresa. Pero Uub, con calma, se acercó, hizo una cortés reverencia y dijo:

-Le reugo, por favor, que nos disculpe, no quisimos asustarlo, somos nuevos integrantes de esta nave, venimos desde la tierra.-

El individuo bajó el brazo, aunque con recelo.

-Está bien. Si fueran intrusos, ya me habrían atacado.- Y seríe. Allí nomas, se presentaron.

-Goten, un gusto-

-Trunks, un placer-

-Uub, encantado-

-El placer es mio. Yo soy Magma, del planeta Vulcano, un planeta de lava-

\- ¿Las mujeres allá son muy ardientes, no?- Preguntó Goten, riéndose de su propia broma, pero nadie se reía, asi que calló al instante.

-Decía- siguió Magma- Decidí unirme a la armada espacial, porque mi planeta sufrió constantes daños de distintos malhechores. Cuando vinieron los reptiloides, me les enfrenté por mi cuenta, pero eran demasiados. Casi muero. Luego de que saquearon todo, vino Andros y nos salvó. Y ahí me propuso unirme con mis poderes de lava y fuego. Acabaré con ellos.

Luego, Trunks contó los hechos que derivaron a que ellos estén ahí. Luego Goten fue el que dijo:

-Oye Uub, háblanos un poco de ti ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi papá?

-Eso, Uub, estás entre amigos- Le animó Trunks.

Uub sonríe tímidamente, y empieza a contar:

-Entrenábamos por todas partes. Un dia en las montañas, otro día en los desiertos, y así. Hasta me hizo conocer a Kaio Sama, y también a Kami Sama. No lo podía creer. Allí fuimos a lo último, a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y el espacio. Al salir, Kami Sama (Bah, Dendé) nos advirtió que unos robots estaban atormentando a la tierra de donde vengo. Con el señor Gokú fuimos hasta allá. Al llegar, el señor Gokú reconoció a quienes eran los responsables de los robots: un pequeño hombre azul y muy feo, una anciana y un perro con traje de ninja púrpura. No fue difícil derrotarlos, igualmente. Entonces, sentimos la presencia de los reptiloides en la tierra y…..Bueno, aquí estamos- En eso, llaman a la puerta.

-¡Trunks! ¡Tío Goten, Uub! ¿Están?- Era Pan

-¿ Quien es? – Pregunta Magma

-Mi sobrina ¡Pasen!- Dijo Goten

La niña entró con una mujer muy alta, de cabello largo y oscuro. Lucía unas calzas negras como la noche misma, su traje era una mezcla entre armadura y vestido escotado, su tez era pálida, sus pequeños ojos eran oscuros y fríos, pero sus labios eran rojos e intensos, y lo que a primera vista parecía ser un velo negro, no era tal cosa porque al moverse, se notaba que eran sus alas.

-Ah, Scylla, mira, tenemos nuevos compañeros- Dijo Magma

-La chica me habló de ustedes- Dijo ella, con una frialdad que espantaba hasta al mas valiente

-Un gusto- Dijo Trunks

-Lo mismo- Dijo Uub. Goten no articulaba ni un sonido. La miraba embobado

-Háblales de ti, Scylla- La animó Pan

-Bueno, yo provengo de un planeta de demonios, donde las mujeres somos Succubus, y los hombres vampiros. A pesar de nuestra apariencia, no somos criauras peligrosas, no atacamos inocentes, sólo somos feroces contra quienes se meten con uno de nuestra raza, o con nuestra tierra. De nuestro planeta yo vengo del reino de Infernia, donde custodiaba el castillo del Lord Vampiro de por allá. Allí, en nuestro planeta, no llegaba ninguna estrella, como el Sol de ustedes. Por eso concentramos todo el poder de la oscuridad contra nuestros enemigos, creando un poder formidable. Ahora bien, mi esposo y yo llegamos a formar un ejército demoníaco de seguridad cuando esos malditos reptiles aparecieron para robarse nuestras armas. Luchamos con todo lo que tenìamos….Pero ellos eran muy fuertes, acabaron con mas de medio ejército, incluyendo a mi amado esposo…..Andros apareció de la nada y me reclutó en esta nave, justo antes de que esos bárbaros hicieran estallar mi hermoso planeta…Fue Altaria quien restauró todo y me prometió vengar a mi esposo, y por eso entré…..-

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, que se cortó cuando la voz de Andros comunicó:

-Atención, ejército, reunión en la sala central-

-Habrá que ir- Dijo Magma, quien se vistió en el baño y salió con una armadura de roca negra que lo vestía hasta los pies, como si de un caballero se tratase, y salió de la habitación. Scylla, Pan y Uub fueron tras ellos. Quedaron Goten y Trunks en la habitación.

-Goten…Goten….. ¡Oye, Goten!- El aludido volvió en si

-Diablos, Goten, eres un caso perdido. Primero Erasa, ahora esta Succubus. El maestro Roshi te enseñó bien, por lo visto…..-

-¿Eh? ¡No, en serio! Creo que esta mujer demonio tiene algún tipo de poder que me dejó en trance….-

-Las de la tierra también lo hacen….. ¡Y demonios no son!-

-Si, es bonita, pero tiene algo mas….. ¿No crees que Altaria es atractiva?

-Bueno, y creo que si el tío Yamcha te ha dado lecciones en ese aspecto, no tendrás ningún problema….. Te cambio de tema ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Aún te arrepientes de venir?-

-Bueno, creo que tenían razón… Puede ser divertido volver a luchar, después de todo…..-

Trunks sonreía.

-Vamos a reunirnos con los demás- dice

Goten sigue bromeando:

-Oye, es una lástima para ti que no hayan reclutado a El mañoso ¿No?-

-¡Oh, cállate, maldito idiota!- Y entre riendo y peleando, fueron a reunirse con los demás


	5. 5- El plan

**5)**

**El plan**

La sala central era la mas grande de la nave, eso que la misma era tres veces el tamaño del templo de Kamisama, o más quizás. Cada pasillo y cada puerta los llevaba a un lugar nuevo. Cuando Trunks y Goten se unieron a los demás, había al menos una docena de hombres y mujeres con uniformes similares a las túnicas de Andros y Altaria.

-Bueno- Comienza Andros- Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarles a Goten, Trunks, Pan y Uub, del planeta tierra- Hubo murmullos y saludos de bienvenida; eran guerreros de las razas ams diversas, motivados seguramente por razones similares a las de ellos.

-Prosigo- Dice Andros- Vamos a comentarles qué pensamos que traman los reptiloides. –Nadie habló- Creemos que saquearon tesoros de diversos planetas, pero no azarosamente. Suponemos que lo hicieron con un propósito. Deben saber que estos no son una raza pura, sino los resultados de una mezcla entre una antigua raza de magos; varios de estos huyendo del imperio de Freezer, por entonces sembrando el terror en el universo, consiguieron refugiarse y mas tarde colonizar a los primeros reptiloides, dando por resultado estos híbridos piratas del espacio. Ahora bien, los magos colonizadores descubrieron que los reptiloides tenían una deidad sellada en una piedra. Una criatura temible que se dice es parte de las leyendas de dicha raza. Y se dice también que se la puede invocar mediante el tributo de objetos mágicos o con mucha energía. No sabemos si ya tienen las reliquias suficientes para realizar el ritual de invocación. La leyenda cuenta exactamente, que en Lipter esta criatura existía y amenazó con destruir su mundo. Los pocos reptiles que en aquel entonces eran poderosos, pidieron ayuda a una raza vecina mágica, y estos fueron los que ayudaron a sellar al monstruo en la piedra, previamente dicha. Bien, los magos que invadieron el viejo Lipter empezaron a mezclarse con ellos, de modo que con el tiempo nacieron generaciones nuevas de reptiles que dominan la magia, y hoy están mas cerca que nunca de despertar a la bestia, que supone una amenaza al universo, si se sale de control.

-¿Dónde está esa piedra?- Preguntó Trunks

-Creemos que está en un templo del planeta Lipter y van para allá-

-Lo que no entiendo es para qué quieren nuestras esferas del dragón- Preguntó Uub –

-Las esferas del dragón poseen la magia y la energía suficiente para despertar por si sola a esa bestia. Supongo que si los otros objetos no fueran suficiente, utilizaran al máximo el poder de las esferas hasta sacarles todo el poder y dejarlas secas-

-Ahora, lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer- Interrumpió Altaria- Es comenzar nuestras rutinas diarias de entrenamiento. Los nuevos, síganme.-

Lo que vino después fue una serie de entrenamientos mas severos que el que los chicos tuvieron alguna vez en la tierra. En primera lugar, Altaria llevó a los guerreros de la tierra a una recámara oculta, que tenía un aparato donde entraban los 4, y que al entrar allí los trasladaba a distintos escenarios, como una máquina de realidad virtual. Así, y luego de entrar en calor en lugares como montañas heladas, volcanes, géiseres, tormentas en desiertos, y contra un ogro de ocho metros, Altaria los llevó al gimnasio. Quien no la pasaba especialmente bien era Goten, el cual apenas podía con los ejercicios que la hermana de Andros supervisaba. Mientras Trunks y Uub entrenaban juntos, Pan lo hacía con Scylla aunque no entendía porqué todos los otros soldados querían lo mismo con la succubus. Magma entrenaba por separado, con mancuernas calientes, mientras transpiraba lava y emanaba vapor desde su rojizo cuerpo. Andros miraba satisfecho y se dirigía hacia la sala principal, donde una pantalla se encendió. La figura de un hombre de traje rojo y cabello largo estaba en la pantalla. Un anciano de piel azul pálido y cabello corto estaba a su lado. Eran el supremo Kaio Sama antepasado con el del presente, fusionado con Kibito.

-¿Cómo va todo, Andros?- Dijo este

-Bien- Dijo el aludido- Los estamos alcanzando. Pasaron por la tierra-

-¿La….. tierra, dices?- Interrumpieron ambos supremos Kaio Sama - ¿Has visto al Saiyajin del que te hablé?-

-Si te refieres a Son Goku, si-

-¿Está con ustedes?- Preguntó el supremo Kaio ante pasado.

Pero Andros les explicó con lujo de detalles lo que aconteció en la tierra, y cómo es que van ahora con Trunks, Goten, Pan y Uub.

-Bueno, si el señor Goku les encargó la misión a ellos, es porque confía plenamente en que harán su trabajo bien, esos muchachos. Al fin de cuentas, no puede hacer todo el ¿No es cierto?- Comentó El supremo Kaio presente. El viaje continuó sin mas.

Trunks continuaba su entrenamiento con Uub, cuando se le acerca una figura grotesca. Era una masa verde, de un solo ojo y sobresalían dos peligrosos colmillos. Miraba fieramente al Saiyajin.

-Escuché que eres un descendiente de saiyajin- Dijo de mal modo

-¿Y qué, si lo soy?- Contesta el, a quien no le gustó nada el modo en que se dirigían a su persona.

-Tu raza colaboró con Freezer y acabaron con los mios, ahora quiero mi venganza-

-Hey, hey hey, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada, pero si lo quieres así, podemos arreglar este asunto afuera- Magma estaba cerca y detectó la tensión.

\- ¡Kuronk! ¡Deja al chico nuevo en paz! ¡Lamento lo que pasó con tu raza, pero el no es culpable de nada! ¡Desquitarte con el no los traerá de vuelta! ¡Ahora vete antes de que le diga a Altaria que otra vez estás causando problemas!-

-No se me acerquen- Amenazó la mole cíclope antes de alejarse por donde vino, y siguió entrenando con sus amigos, que los miraban igual de feo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?- Preguntó Trunks, aun tenso.

-Kuronk es de los último, sino el último de una familia de cíclopes de un planeta arrasado por Freezer. Ahora su nuevo hogar (Logró huir del tirano) fue saqueado por los reptiloides. Es un ser muy resentido, como podrás ver. No le prestes atención-

Goten tenía problemas con su entrenamiento. Altaria parece haberse dado cuenta, pues le dice:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- El chico no lo admite hasta ver que las pesas, por ejemplo, eran diez veces mas pesadas que las de la tierra, asi que la hermana de Andros se saca la túnica y deja mostrar su cuerpo; era una figura totalmente atlética, esbelta, lucía algo similar a las mallas de gimnasia artística, que debajo de la túnica disimulaba muy bien, sus pálidas piernas también se apreciaban mejor lo finas que se veían. Levanta un par de equipos con suma facilidad, dando a entender cuán fuerte podía ser, y a continuación se pone a dar indicaciones al pobre Goten, que se había puesto rojo. Era alguien muy estricta, ciertamente.

Scylla y Pan se volvieron muy amigas en cuestión de horas, tanto es asi, que cuando dos soldados quisieron meterse con la niña, la succubus los repele con la mirada. Parecía ser que los guerreros de la tierra encajaban fácilmente en la armada espacial.

En la nave reptiloide:

-¿Cuál es el planeta mas próximo?

-Gran jefe Basil, el próximo es el planeta Yndas, un desierto de arena pura y ni un solo habitante-

-Perfecto- Dice el gran jefe- Allí haremos el ritual

-¿ No lo haremos en Lipter?-

-¡No seas idiota! Hemos robado las escrituras sagradas del ritual y la roca legendaria del dios reptil Komodian del templo de Lipter. Nuestra propia raza no nos recibirá bien, después de eso. Ese sacerdote idiota nos advirtió que podríamos destruir el equilibrio y la armonía del planeta…. ¡Tonterías! Haremos el ritual para llamar a Komodian y luego arrasaremos con nuestro propio pueblo, seremos los amos del universo…..-

-¿ Qué hay de la armada de Andros? Parece que reclutó a los guerreros de la tierra que enfrentaron a Lewak-

\- Ah, no te preocupes, aunque nos encuentren, no podrán hacer nada. Igual, enviamos un infiltrado a su armada, el sabrá que hacer…-

Hablar del tiempo en el espacio es relativo. Podríamos decir que pasaron algo mas de doce horas terrestres, desde que los guerreros de la tierra abordaron la nave. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento fue tan intenso como si Goten y Trunks hubieran vuelto a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Los dos amigos, Pan, Uub, junto con Scylla y Magma eran los últimos que quedaban junto a Altaria.

-Ahora que estamos a solas- Empezó la hermana de Andros- hay que decirles que ustedes seis son el poderío mas fuerte de la armada. De ustedes va a depender el éxito de nuestra misión.- Se dirige a Goten:

-Tu fuiste el que mas ha mejorado en tan pocas horas. Cuando comenzamos a entrenar juntos, eras un debilucho. Ahora eres un peleador decente- Y le guiña un ojo. Goten rie y se sonroja. Trunks les dice a Uub y Pan por lo bajo

-Y eso que no quería venir, el muy hipócrita. Ahora está a la para nuestra.-

En ese momento, entra Andros, mas pálido de lo que lo habían visto antes. No tenía un buen semblante

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Altaria

-Tengo información que dar. Para empezar, los reptiloides cambiaron su rumbo, y se dirigen, según parece al planeta Yndas, el mas cercano.-

-¿Porqué?- Preguntan todos

-Sólo puedo especular, pero puede que tengan las condiciones de invocar a su terrible bestia. Llegaremo antes de lo previsto a nuestro objetivo-

-¿Y qué mas?-

Antes de contestar, la nave empieza a sacudirse y a hacer un ruido infernal.

-¡Iré a decirle a Volgor que haga un aterizaje de emergencia! Altaria, alerta al resto de la tripulación-

La nave terminó aterrizando en un pequeño planeta, de atmósfera fría y pesada. La luz de la nave alumbra la oscuridad reinante. Todos salen, ni bien la nave tocó el blancuzco suelo.

-Escuchen- Dijo Andros, a la confundida tropa- Hemos sido saboteados. Tengo las sospechas claras de que, entre toda la tropa, hay un traidor. Un soplón que ha estado pasando información a nuestras espaldas, y cuando lo encuentre…..-

\- ¿Pero estás seguro de eso, Andros?- Preguntó un guerrero

\- No tengo dudas, revisamos el motor antes de pasar por Ozurand. Y lo de la información lo confirmo con este incidente. Y es que además, en el almuerzo, alguien intentó intoxicarme con una bebida a la que soy alérgico. Ahora, por si no saben, este es el planeta Kard, aquí habitan seres de la oscuridad que residen en las sombras. No se alejen, mientras Volgor y yo arreglamos el motor. Cualquier voluntario es bienvenido…..- Un soldado entendido en mecánica se unía a arreglar el desperfecto.

En eso, se oye un ruido, allá donde la luz no alumbraba. La absoluta oscuridad los rodeaba. Scylla da un paso adelante. Las tropas la seguían.

-¡Atrás- Gritó la succubus- la oscuridad es mi elemento! Mis ojos pueden ver a través de la misma- Y entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a emitir una luz blanca en la oscuridad. Allí, se empezó a descubrir el camino. Solo era una extensión de suelo árido y algunas rocas cuando…..

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Pan. Una horda de criaturas salieron de una roca especialmente grande, alumbrada por los ojos de Scylla. Eran peludas, con garras y tenían un cuerno.

-¡Gremlins!- Dijo la succubus- Se desató una pelea a metros de la nave, que involucró a la tropa entera. Algunos disparaban, otros peleaban a puño limpio. Scylla los erradicaba con destellos aparte de sus ojos, Magma escupía fuego contra las salvajes bestias, Pan y Uub lanzaban destellos con sus manos a la par, Goten y Trunks encienden sus auras doradas, al convertirse ambos en Super Saiyajin, iluminando aun mas el oscuro lugar y mostrando del todo a los feroces Gremlins, y los rematan con dos potentes técnicas que acabaron con ellos en un instante. En eso, notan que ya habían reparado la nave.

-¡Fue Kuronk! ¡Seguro fue el, el traidor! ¡El nos vendió!- Gritaba Trunks, al ver pasar a Kuronk por delante de el, bruscamente. Uub sujetaba a su amigo como podía.

-Tu cállate, descendiente de Saiyajin, a menos que quieras morir igual que esos Gremlin. No se a qué te refieres- Replicó el cíclope. Vuelve a intervenir Magma:

-¡BASTA! ¡Ya pensaremos en algo! ¡No es momento de riñas internas! ¡Cálmense y volvamos a la nave, tenemos una misión que cumplir!- Ciertamente, los piratas espaciales se aventajaron y ahora están mas cerca de su destino….. ¡Dense prisa, armada espacial!


	6. 6) Caos en la armada

6)

**Caos en la armada**

Andros estaba alterado. Iba de aquí para allá, insultando a todo aquel que pasara por al lado y respirara cerca suyo. La tensión vivida hace instantes nada mas, luego del aterrizaje de emergencia por el desperfecto aún seguía en el ambiente, como Goten y los demás podían notarlo. Es que, aún volaba en el imaginario colectivo la teoría de que hay un traidor en el grupo; Altaria, molesta con la actitud de su hermano, se dirige hacia el con severidad.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre, Andros? ¡Tuvimos un desperfecto y ya lo atribuís a un conspirador! ¡Y el incidente del almuerzo puede haber sido un descuido de la cocina, aunque los empleados me dijeron que se aseguraron de servirte lo que te corresponde, asi que ellos no fueron! ¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan histérico?-

-¡Alguien entró en la cámara de armas de la nave y robó nuestras armas especiales!-

Altaria no se esperaba eso. Si ya era pálida, ahora parecía un cadáver. Goten, Trunks y los demás no entendían nada. Cada vez mas gente salía de sus camarotes al pasillo, donde ocurría esta escena, a los gritos. Pan miraba con miedo, Uub tenía un semblante mas serio del habitual, Magma estaba preocupado, y Scylla tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Armas especiales?- Preguntó Trunks

-Si- Respondió Altaria. –Verán, los restauradores somos una raza de un planeta de seres que trabajan para los supremos Kaio Sama. Hay una armada en cada punto de la galaxia. De norte a sur, este y oeste. Nuestro supremo Kaio Sama nos ha otorgado a la armada unas armas láser con el poder de destruir hasta el material mas duro de la galaxia. El problema es que son armas muy peligrosas de usar, y un uso incorrecto puede terminar en un desastre. Por eso son armas reservadas a los miembros de alto rango, como Andros y yo, y eventualmente alguno de ustedes si estuvieran lo bastante preparados para usarlas…Pero ahora…-

-Y yo había sellado la cámara con un código especial, y de repente la compuerta estaba desintegrada…..- Dijo Andros, conteniendo la furia-…. Sabría muy bien quién fue por la técnica usada para romper ese sello, pero hizo un trabajo impecable al no dejar sus rastros… yo…. ¡LO VOY A ENCONTRAR!- Y de pronto, los ojos del restaurador se pusieron blancos, sus largos cabellos empezaron a brillar, luego su cuerpo entero, un brillo blanquecino, como si emanara una luz natural. Altaria, horrorizada, se lanzó hacia su hermano, gritando: "¡AYUDA!"

Magma y Scylla ayudaron a Altaria a contener a su hermano, luego lo hicieron Goten, Trunks y Uub. Pan estaba paralizada, como temerosa y no sabía del todo bien porqué. Finalmente, lograron hacer que Andros volviera a la normalidad.

-Vuelvan todos a sus recámaras. Haremos una reunión de emergencia en unos minutos.- Y se llevó a su hermano con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Trunks, Goten, Pan, Uub, Magma y Scylla estaban en la habitación, debatiendo.

-Asi que habían armas asi de poderosas. Justo cuando crei haber conocido esta gigantesca nave espacial, me salen con eso- comentó Goten

-Es imposible que conozcan toda la nave en el poco tiempo que llevan. Ni siquiera Magma y yo, que estamos mas tiempo aquí que ustedes, conocemos la nave por completo.- Dijo Scylla

-Acá lo que inquieta es no saber quién y donde puede estar el traidor- Comentó Uub- Según sabemos, puede que las haya robado para los reptiloides.-

-O para sus propios intereses- Comentó Goten

-El traidor va a salir a la luz eventualmente, tarde o temprano- Dijo Trunks

-Solo hay que estar preparado para cuando eso ocurra- Acotó Magma

-De acuerdo pero ¿Vieron lo que le pasó a Andros?- Preguntó Pan, a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Coincido. Fue muy extraño, es como si hubiese estado a punto de convertirse…..- Empezó Goten, a lo que alguien entró en escena interrumpiendo:

-En efecto- Dijo la figura. Todos se voltearon a ver. Era una figura alta, calva de piel de un tono trigueño, lucía lo que parecía ser una armadura oscura debajo de su túnica similar a la de Andros y Altaria, pero negra. –Disculpen, pero oi que estaban hablando de los de Andros, la puerta estaba abierta y me metí. Mi raza tiene el poder de la audición sónica.-

-¡Kandor!- Exclaman Scylla y Magma con sorpresa.

-Hola chicos- Responde el aludido- Y hola a los nuevos, soy Kandor, del planeta Gurusa. Soy el tercero al mando en esta tripulación, solo debajo de Andros y Altaria.-

-¿Eres un miembro de alto rango, Kandor?- Preguntó Trunks.

-Soy el último que queda, aparte de Andros y su hermana. Lamenté mucho lo que pasó con las armas especiales. Solo espero que el traidor no ataque dentro de la nave. Sospecho que lo hará una vez que crea nos tenga acorralados contra nuestros enemigos.-

-Señor Kandor- Empezó Uub- Estábamos hablando de lo de Andros ¿usted vió algo, sabe lo que pasó?-

-¿ Que si se algo? Toda la tripulación lo vió- Respondió este- Me consta que Andros y Altaria les tienen mucho respeto, y por eso he venido a contarles sobre lo que vieron..-

Todos se quedaron escuchando.

-Ustedes saben que Andros y Altaria son restauradores al servicio del supremo Kaio Sama. Ahora bien, esto no siempre fue así, ni eran así. El origen viene de hace muchos años atrás. Estos dos hermanos son una raza híbrida de dragones humanoides, algo parecido a nuestros enemigos. El punto es que originalmente no eran nada mas que dragones, y unos muy violentos del planeta Dragger. El supremo Kaio Sama buscaba una raza poderosa que responda en nombre del bien y otorgarle unos poderes especiales para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio del universo. Esto lo hizo tiempo después que Majin Buu fue sellado en un capullo gigantesco, y mucho antes de que esa bestia infernal despertara nuevamente. Decía, después de la primera amenaza de Buu, decidió formar bajo sus órdenes una armada que lo ayudara a proteger el universo donde el no estuviera presente, asi abarcaba algo mas del vasto universo, y le creó una armada a los universos de los supremos Kaio caídos en la batalla con Majin Buu. Ahora bien, volvamos al planeta Dragger. Este era un planeta habitado por dragones, los mas feroces de nuestro universo, tan feroces como los propios Saiyayin convertidos en Ozaru; eran conocidos como los Berserk Dragons. Estos dragones, por aquel entonces sostenían una guerra contra una raza de demonios que habían caído en aquel planeta. La guerra acabó con los demonios fácilmente, pero la violencia de los dragones casi se extiende a los planetas cercanos, asi que el supremo Kaio Sama utilizó sus poderes para crear una raza nueva que se mezclara con el poder de los dragones. Estos recibieron de lleno esos poderes, lentamente comenzaron a mutar y así, creó una raza híbrida de hechiceros dragones, mas pacíficios, taciturnos, fríos, calculadores. El único problema es que cuando se frustran muy seriamente, como Andros lo exhibió aquí y ahora, pueden despertar el ser dracónico que fue anteriormente, y salirse de control-

Entonces Pan recordaba una vieja historia que le contaba su papá; su abuelo Son Goku, e incluso el, Gohan mismo tenían cola, uno por ser de la raza Saiyayin y el otro por ser descendiente, podían transformarse al ver la luna llena. Supuso que lo de Andros y su hermana sería algo así.

-Entonces- Sigue Kandor- Lo que sucedió hoy con Andros fue eso. No resistió su impulso de enfurecerse y pasar a la fase Berserk Dragon en un instante. Debo decir que si se hubiera transformado, hasta un super Saiyayin solo hubiese sido insuficiente como para detener su poder. Ahora mismo, Andros está siendo regañado por su hermana mayor. ¿Saben? A Andros lo conozco de mucho tiempo, y siempre le hizo frente a todo lo que se atravaesaba en su camino. Sin embargo, cuando su hermana lo sermonea con su severidad característica, tiembla con mucho pavor.-

-¿Y porqué ella no se convierte en Berserk Dragon?- Preguntó Magma.

-Pues porque ella controla mucho mejor su temperamento, no es fácil hacerla pasar a su fase mas peligrosa, en su caso.- Dijo Kandor

-Pues qué raro, porque yo he leído en las historias de fantasía que los dragones hembras son mucho mas feroces que los machos cuando se enfurecen- Pan y Scylla le respiraban furiosas en la cara, pero Kandor se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta y dice:

-Bueno, un placer conocerlos, novatos. En cinco minutos empieza la reunión de emergencia, pero sólo va a ser para explicarles los que les expliqué yo.- Y antes de salir para el pasillo, Trunks le hizo una pregunta inesperada:

-¡Espera, Kandor! ¡Quiero preguntarte una cosa mas! ¿cómo llegas a ser soldado de alto rango en la armada?-

Kandor lo miró de arriba abajo, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Con tiempo. Las batallas te harán mas sabio y fuerte. A ti te he visto pelear contra los Gremlins. Tienes potencial, chico, para llegar lejos aquí. Ahora, con permiso…..- Y se retira.

_Atención tripulantes, la reunión comenzará en breve. Reunirse en la sala central_. Sonaba la voz de Altaria en los parlantes.

-¿Qué opinan?- Preguntó Trunks.

-Deberíamos ir, a lo mejor nos van a dar información mas detallada de lo que está pasando- Dijo Magma

-Si, aunque Kandor ya nos ahorró el trabajo. Y con suerte; el no suele hablar con nadie de nosotros, solo se dirige a Andros o Altaria- Comentó Scylla. Y fueron a la sala, donde estaba el resto de la confundida tripulación. Altaria los puso al tanto del hecho del robo, a lo que todos se sorprendieron por eso, no tanto por el secreto de la raza de los restauradores.

-El motivo de la ferocidad de nuestra raza- Explicaba Altaria- Es que millones de años antes, los dragones batallaban contra las fuerzas demoníacas del universo en interminables guerras. Y cada vez que el mal vencía, uno de nosotros se sacrificaba en una explosión de energía purificadora que restauraba las pérdida, de ahí a nuestro nombre de restauradores. El supremo Kaio Sama nos otorgó un cuerpo humanoide con poderes restauradores para que así no tengamos que sacrificarnos nunca mas. Hemos perdido muchas vidas valiosas haciendo esto. Y claro, nuestra raza se resintió y a cada sacrificio, se volvía mas y mas peligrosa.- Goten, Trunks, los demás notaron que Kandor no les había contado eso. Tal vez se le olvidó ese detalle, pero…..-

-Todos los problemas comenzaron cuando metieron saiyayins en esta nave- Señaló Kuronk, señalando obscenamente a Goten y Trunks- Yo los ví convertirse en super Saiyayin a esos dos, contra los Gremlin- Hubo murmullos.

-Ya está, lo voy a matar- Dijo Trunks, que evidentemente, había sacado el carácter de su padre, a la hora del temperamento.

-No empieces una pelea aquí, idiota- dijo Magma, agarrándolo con ayuda de Pan, Goten y Uub.

-Le agradezco su intervención, Kuronk- Dijo fríamente Altaria- Sin embargo, me temo que nuestros enemigos no son una raza semi extinta, sino otros. Le ruego por favor que no empiece las hostilidades, pues estamos en el mismo bando. Si sigue con ese comportamiento, tendré que replantearme su permanencia en la armada…..-y se calmaron las aguas.

-Ahora, por lo pronto- Explicaba Andros, que se hacía presente, luego de su brote furioso- Lo que importa es que todos estemos alertas, hay un traidor suelto, y no seremos bondadosos cuando lo agarremos. Pueden volver a lo suyo-

Luego de un par de horas de viaje, nada fuera de lo común parecía transcurrir. Scylla y Magma dormían una siesta en sus respectivas habitaciones. Goten y Trunks entrenaban en el gimnasio, junto a otros soldados que los miraban con admiración, por su empeño. Pan y Uub bebían algo en la cafetería de la nave. El traidor no parecía dar señal alguna.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Uub- Le dijo Pan, de repente. Uub no se lo esperaba, se sonrojó. Luego recordó que es la nieta de su mentor, y miró para otro lado.

-Se que sólo era una niña muy pequeña, pero recuerdo aquel torneo que te enfrentaste con mi abuelito. ¿Te acuerdas?-

\- ¿Eh? ¡Si, claro que me acuerdo!- Le agradó tener algo interesante de lo que hablar- Debo decir que fue una suerte encontrarme con tu abuelo. Creí que solo quería hacerme enojar, pero la verdad me ayudó a sacar todo mi poder.- Comentaba con ogullo. Era cierto que Uub no era de muchas palabras, pero también era cierto que Pan fue la única que se tomó su tiempo de conocerlo algo mas a fondo. Pero fue Uub el que tomó la palabra en esta ocasión:

-¡Y cuando no estábamos entrenando, el señor Goku me hablaba todo el día de ti!-

Pan no se lo esperaba.

-¡En serio!- Insistía Uub. – En una montaña, me hablaba de ti, que eras igual a su esposa Milk, que serías mas fuerte que el y que tu papá Gohan, y que quiere darte a ti todo el tiempo que no le pudo dar incluso a sus hijos. Me dio la impresión de que el señor Goku se volvió mas humano que Saiyayin, hay que decirlo…..-

A Pan se le humedecieron los ojos. Conocia bien a su abuelo, y lo mucho que le apasionan los combates, todo sobre su raza, y que haya dicho eso, aunque no haya sido en persona, lo emocionaba. Por otro lado, cuando hablaba con Uub, le parecía lo mas interesante del mundo. No sabía como describirlo, pero era una sensación muy agradable hablar con el. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes no piensan enrenar?- Pregunta Goten, entrando de repente, sorprendiendo a sobrina y amigo.

-Si, miren que no falta mucho para llegar, hay que volverse lo mas fuere que podamos, por las esferas del dragón y todos los que sufrieron a estos reptiles de segunda- Dijo Trunks

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Preguntó Goten, al ver las caras de Pan y Uub.

-¿ EH? ¡N…..no, nada, ya volvemos a entrenar!- Dijeron ambos, avergonzados, y continúan su entrenamiento. No falta nada para alcanzar los reptiloides. Las esferas del dragón siguen congeladas por el hechizo de Andros, pero no por mucho mas tiempo.


	7. 7) El ritual está en marcha

**7) El ritual está en marcha: Los reptiloides llegan al plantea Yndas**

Altaria estaba en la sala de controles, donde Volgor, quien conduce la nave, estaba concentrado en no perderle la pisada al enemigo e iba cada vez mas rápido, con el único objetivo de alcanzarlos. Debían llegar antes de invocar a la mosntruosa criatura con la energía de las esferas del dragón y las otras reliquias que saqueron en otros planetas.

-¡Señorita Altaria, esto es terrible!-

-¿Qué sucede Volgor?-

-Los reptiloides están entrando en la atmósfera del planeta Yndas. ¡Están por llegar a su destino!-

\- ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Oprime el botón turbo, así llegaremos poco tiempo antes de que tengan tiempo de preparar el ritual! ¡Llegaremos muy sobre la hora!-

-¡Pero agotaremos la reserva de combustible actual! ¡No tendremos tiempo de cargar el tanque de emergencia!-

-¡Ya pensaremos en eso, SÓLO HAZLO!-

De modo que la nave de la armada acelera abruptamente y se dirige a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que toda la tropa se despiste por el cambio de velocidad.

En eso, los reptiloides advirtieron la entrada en la atmósfera.

-¡Señor Basil, la atmósfera de Yndas es muy pesada, debermos entrar con cuidado para no estrellarnos cuando toquemos el piso!-

-No te preocupes, los tontos espaciales no llegarán sino hasta después de haber llamado a Komodian.- Contestó este, sereno. Mientras aterrizaban lentamente, recordaba cosas de su pasado.

La figura de Basil era una figura muy respetada por su bravura y su crueldad en la banda reptiloide, y es cierto que con el llegaron mas lejos que con cualquier otro capitán. Pero no siempre fue así; recordaba cuando solo era una lagartija pequeña y gordita, veía su figura siendo apaleada por una banda de lagartos mucho mas grandes en Lipter, aparentemente se habían ensañado con el. Basil lloraba en el piso, lamiéndose las heridas.

-¿Creiste que ibas a poder escaparte con los dulces, eh, gordito?- Decía uno, burlándose

\- Ya que eres muy glotón ¿Porqué no pruebas nuestro dulce de veneno? Te va a encantar, debilucho- Se mofaba otro. Y cuando estaban por asestarle el golpe de gracia, un reptil aún mayor les lanzó un veneno altamente corrosivo a los bravucones que se alejaron como podían, gritando desesperadamente.

-Desgraciados- Dijo su salvador – Sólo porque ellos son descendientes de los magos colonizadores, no son mejores que nosotros. ¿Estás bien, niño?

-Si- respondió el pequeño Basil.

-Realmente, lo peor que le pasó a este planeta es esta división absurda entre los reptiloides puros y los híbridos con magos. Por desgracia, los puros ya casi nos estamos extinguiendo. Están haciéndose cargo de que no seamos un estorbo para ellos…..Por eso, no es bueno que te alejes de tu familia ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-Mis padres fueron asesinados por híbridos- Dijo Basil, limpiándose las lágrimas

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Oye, mira, mi tío es el capitán de una banda de reptiloides. La idea es consolidar esta fuerza y, quién sabe, algún dia tomaremos el poder y seremos los amos del planeta Lipter. Imagínate, nuevo orden mundial a cargo de la banda de reptiles mas peligrosa de nuestro universo. ¡HASTA KING COLD TENDRÁ MIEDO DE ENFRENTARNOS! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?-

-Si- dijo el joven Basil, sin dudarlo.

_Si….._Pensaba el Basil del presente, viendo cada vez mas cerca el vasto desierto de Yndas, a medida que se acercaban al suelo. _Ese día, ingresé formalmente a la banda de piratas que hoy dirijo. Los primeros días no fueron fáciles para mi, tenía que hacer las labores mas estresantes, desde limpiar las habitaciones, hasta los baños, ayudar en la cocina, y demás. Pero aquí encontré mi segundo hogar. Y ese salvador, sobrino del capitán, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Una vez que empecé a ascender, nos asignaban las misiones a ambos, juntos. Éramos una dupla implacable. En un principio, sólo saqueábamos planetas enteros sólo para nuestro beneficio…..Enriquecernos, aunque la idea de gobernar Lipter seguía en mente….. Pero el quiebre fue cuando coincidimos con ellos….. Una vez, en un planeta desconocido habíamos ido a robar los tesoros que encontráramos….Sólo que se nos habían adelantado. Una figura gigantesca, con dos cuernos y mirada severa se imponía ante nosotros. Al lado estaba su hijo. Y saqueando los tesoros sobre los cadáveres, esos individuos extraños, violentos, con armaduras gruesas y esos aparatitos verdes en sus caras…Se trataba del ejército de King Cold, que después sería de Freezer, su hijo. Supuse que era el fin nuestro. King Cold era un ser temible, un tirano que no dudaba en acabar con sus enemigos y vender los planetas conquistados. Creía que interfiríamos con sus planes. Pero el capitán, si bien sabía que no éramos rivales para semejante tirano en un combate, o sus soldados siquiera, también era muy astuto a la hora de hacer negocios. No sé cómo hizo, pero los convenció. Les ofreció los mejores tesoros que mi amigo y yo conseguimos con las misiones de saqueo e invasión, y Cold, a cambio, les proveyó las mejores armas del ejército. Realmente reforzó a nuestra banda, por no mencionar las refacciones que el propio Cold financió para nuestra nave. Firmamos una alianza. Mientras Cold y su hijo sembraban el terror en el universo, nosotros éramos una vulgar banda pirata que saqueaba planetas y se robaba sus tesoros. Aún así no fue suficiente. La tripulación de entonces no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para dominar tales cambios tecnológicos. Muchos ni sabían usar las armas nuevas. Llegamos a Namekusei. Para entonces, el capitán había oído un rumor sobre unas esferas que invocaban un dragón y cumplían deseos. Ni siquiera Cold o Freezer estaban enterados de semejante poder hasta entonces. Tenían que ser nuestras. Nos separamos con mi amigo. Yo había salido sin mi arma, el me ofreció la suya, pero le dije que estaría bien; craso error. Al separarnos, caigo en una emboscada preparada por aquel grupo de namekianos, que me propinó una paliza que hizo que los bravucones de mi infancia parecieran debiluchos a comparación con ellos. Hasta que alguien gritó que había un reptiloide armado disparando y todos fueron hacia allí. Me quitaron la esfera que había podido robar antes de la emboscada y volví a la nave, malherido. El capitán no parecía notar mi presencia, y eso que para entonces, me había tomado como su segundo hijo. Todos los demás habían pegado la retirada. "¡Inútiles, tenemos las mejores armas del universo y no las saben usar!" les gritaba. Mis compañeros no tenían la culpa de tener un capitán tan débil que no sabía explicarles cómo tenían que usarlas. Estábamos todos, menos uno. El que estaba disparando. Finalmente, dos namekianos nos entregan el cuerpo, gritando que no volviéramos a intentar robar las esferas del dragón. El cuerpo era de mi amigo. El capitán estaba devastado. Desde aquel dia, me dediqué a perfeccionar en secreto las armas de Cold, para pasar al frente de la nave. Estaba agradecido con el capitán, pero había pasado su hora. Tan débil que era, que no pudo proteger a su hijo legítimo. Para entonces, me conocía la nave de memoria, y hasta había aprendido a pilotearla. Entro a la habitación del capitán, estábamos a solas. "¡Traidor, malagradecido!" "¿Así me pagas?" Entre otras cosas fue lo único que escuché. Mi mente estaba en liderar la nave y refundar la banda de piratas reptiloides. Luego, seguían mis compañeros. No tenía nada personal en su contra, pero para refundar la banda, había que empezar de cero. Nunca aprendieron a usar las armas nuevas. Los reptiloides puros nunca fueron muy hábiles, realmente. Debo haber sido un prodigio, de haber llegado con astucia únicamente a tener el poder que tuve. Nadie resistió al segundo disparo que les daba. Ya con la nave limpia, volví, curtido, a Lipter. Era otro. Mas grande, mas sabio, mas fuerte, armado y con poder a mi favor, no me resultó difícil reclutar a los traidores a su raza que hasta el dia de hoy me acompañan. Incluso algunos han traido a sus familias con el tiempo. Seguimos saqueando y robando mas salvajemente. Hasta que llegó el segundo quiebre. Una vez fortalecidos, llegó la hora de tomar el poder por la fuerza. Nunca había llovido tanta sangre en el planeta. Apunté al emperador con mis armas, lo tomé de rehén, destruimos casas enteras, todo con tal de gobernar a mi manera. Pero los reptiloides mas instruidos en hechicería no estaban de acuerdo, y sostuvieron la guerra mas larga de la historia de Lipter. Era un foco opositor muy resistente. Me dí cuenta de que íbamos a necesitar de una fuerza mas poderosa para tomar por completo el poder y así concretar el golpe de Estado. Fue entonces que, bajo mi tutela, entramos en el templo y robamos las escrituras y la gran piedra que aquí traemos. Por desgracia, la población ya se había rearmado en contra nuestra. No íbamos a poder tomar el poder en ese momento. Sólo podríamos hacerlo desde otro planeta, nos habían expulsado de ese, con nuestro accionar. El sacerdote, además de advertirnos del equilibrio del universo y demás, nos advirtió sobre una profecía.: "La búsqueda del poder es el poder mismo que os consumirá. Perecerán en el intento de domar a la criatura legendaria, sólo provocarán lluvas de sangre, el universo será testigo de tan cruenta batalla. Y finalmente, los guerreros legendarios, de auras doradas y poderes místicos, le pondrán fin a la locura. Y la bestia se dormirá de manera definitiva" una profecía tan estúpida no tenía razón de ser, lo destrozé con mi veneno y volvimos a la nave. Ahora, la espera terminó. Komodian saldrá y todos en Lipter pagarán por todo lo que pasé…."_

-¿Gran jefe Basil?-

-Eh, ah ….si ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya estamos en tierra-

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ya saben qué hacer!-

Toda la tripulación bajó la gran piedra, la cual era realmente grande, las sagradas escrituras para invocarlo, los tesoros saqueados hasta ese momento con el propósito de hacer el ritual, entre ellos las esferas del dragón atrapadas en el bloque de hielo que comenzó a derretirse mas rápido por el calor en el desierto.

-Rápido, pongan los tesoros en un enorme círculo. Luego pondremos la piedra en el centro, y allí recitamos el ritual. –

Toda la banda puso manos a la obra. Juntaron todos los tesoros previamente robados, dejando a las esferas del dragón a lo último; era el momento que Basil tanto había estado esperando. Con las escrituras en su poder, estaba a punto de comenzar a recitar cuando….

Destellos de luces, salidos de quién sabe donde comenzaron a atacar la zona donde estaba el círculo armado.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡FUEGO!- Gritaba Basil, furioso. Una figura le pasó por al lado, en el medio de caos, disparos, gritos, y la arena que se levantaba. Se había generado un tornado de arena.

\- ¡Toma, Trunks!- Gritó entonces Uub, que había tomado el bloque con las esferas.

-GRRRR ¡USTEDES! ¡ DISTRÁIGANLOS! ¡YO VOY A INVOCAR A KOMODIA!-

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- Gritó Andros, y se lanzó contra el. La primera gran pelea se dio entre ambos líderes.

-¡Imposible!- Gritaba Basil

-¡ Oh, claro que no!- Respondía Andros, intentando tomarlo del cuello - ¡El modo turbo y el modo invisible de la nave juntos para que no nos detectaran son infalibles!-

Scylla peleaba con dos reptiloides a la vez. Uub, Goten y Trunks peleaban contra un numeroso grupo que los atacaban salvajemente, lanzándoles veneno, lo cual se les hacía difícil pelear y esquivar a la vez. Asi que estos dos se convierten en super Saiyajin y empiezan a derribar reptiles. Pan hacía lo propio con cuatro a la vez y tirándolos al mismo tiempo con una técnica de su padre: El Masenko..

Altaria había planeado con Magma la idea de recuperar uno los tesoros, y el otro combatir al que se crucen. Pero al llegar hacia donde habían quedado, luego del impacto previo de la armada, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

-Magma ¿Dónde mierda te metiste? ¡MAGMA! ¿QUÉ HACÉS?-

El soldado volcánico disparaba a los soldados de la armada con dos armas en sus manos. Disparaba láseres fulminantes que acababan con todos los que los recibieron. Eran las armas que tan celosamente guardaban Andros y su hermana.


	8. 8) Un enemigo mas

**8) Enemigo adicional**

Nunca habían visto tan desquiciado a Magma. Sostenía dos pistolas del largo de escopetas, blancas, metálicas que lanzaba destellos que realmente destrozaban todo. Las tropas de Andros intentaban detener al traidor, pero este los atravesaba con tan letales armas.

-No lo puedo creer, tu eras el traidor- Decía Altaria, impactada. Hasta Andros se quedó pasmado, mientras Basil, quien estaba luchando con el se deleitaba con esa situación. Hasta las reptiloides habían parado de combatir. Se hizo una pausa en la batalla campal que se había desatado. Por momentos, propios y extraños se habían olvidado de porqué estaban allí.

\- ¿No que ibas a vengarte de ellos, infeliz?- Increpó Trunks.

\- Nah, no fue toda la verdad- Comenzó Magma- Si, vinieron los reptiloides a mi planeta, y Andros y sus tropas después. Eso es cierto. Lo que no sabían es que a la banda de Basil los conocí en un planeta vecino en el que andaba navegando. Yo he presenciado cómo saqueaban ese planeta, y me ofrecieron unirme a ellos. Me hicieron entender que ganaría mas que quedándome en mi planeta con el empleo que tenía en aquel entonces. Asi que organizamos la invasión a mi propio planeta. Luego monté la farsa de enfrentarlos por mi cuenta y que "casi muero". Tengo unas dotes actorales que hasta yo mismo me siento realmente impresionado. Ya entonces, Andros los perseguía. Basil me pidió que trate de entrar y me infiltre en su armada, como espía. Fue así que empecé a fugar información de todo lo que pudiera conseguir en la nave. Yo fui el que saboteó la misma, en el medio del viaje. Incluso una vez intenté acabar con Andros saboteando su almuerzo, adulterándolo con la sustancia a la que el es alérgico (gracias por contármelo, ingenuo). Incluso una vez me hablaste de estas poderosas armas, era algo con lo que tenía que hacerme, si o si. Ahora bien, la espera terminó. Komodian despertará hoy mismo, y yo me volveré el mas rico del universo….-

No había empezado a reir, que una de las tropas de Andros, furioso, se lanzó hacia el. Pero Magma volvió a mostrar la letalidad de las armas especiales, atravesándolo en el estómago, antes de que pudieran llegar a el. Goten y Trunks, fueron mas rápidos que el, y llegaron a revolearle ambas armas con un movimiento de sus manos cada uno. Las armas quedaron en poder de Altaria, quien ordenó llevarlas de nuevo a la nave y dejarlas confinadas. Andros dejó a su rival Basil y, totalmente fuera de si, gritó:

-¡Trunks, Goten! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Este es mio!-

\- Andros…..- Dijeron

-¡ NO QUIERO PEROS! ¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!- Y quedó frente a Magma, quien lo miraba con sorna, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Te he estudiado bien, Andros! ¡Conozco todos tus movimientos! ¡El poder de lava que tengo te consum…- No había terminado de decir "consumirá" que Andros le quitó el aire con un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo alejarse! Magma escupió fuego con su boca, Andros lo esquiva sin dificultad y le pega un golpe al mentón que lo lanza varios metros hacia arriba. Andros empieza a emitir su brillo, pero en lugar de transformarse, lanza un destello de poder que destruye a Magma hasta no quedar rastros de el.

-Un problema menos- Dijo Andros, escuetamente.

-Hermano- Pensaba Altaria.- ¿Has aprendido a dominar el estado Berserk Dragon sin transformarte….?-

La guerra se reanudó. En lo que Andros se tardó en deshacerse del traidor, Basil siguió recolectando todos los tesoros desparramados por la llegada de las tropas enemigas, para así prepararlas para el ritual. Altaria y su hermano se vieron rodeados por una multitud de reptiloides. Estos eran mayoría, pues Magma se encargó de reducir algunos de su mismo bando. Mientras tanto, Goten fue a apoyar a Uub en su pelea. Este último redujo a tres con un poderoso Kame Hame Ha, que sorprendió a Goten. Pan y Scylla se unieron para pelear contra otra veintena de rivales. La Succubus atacaba lanzando destellos negros con sus ojos, Pan repelía al resto a fuerza de golpes y algún que otro Mazenko. Trunks sostenía una pelea con un viejo conocido.

-¿ Acaso te has olvidado de quien soy, terrícola?- Era el reptiloide contra el que peleó en la tierra. Trunks no se contuvo y acabó con el al instante. No muy lejos de allí, vió que un compañero tenía problemas. Era el cíclope Kuronk, acorralado por tres reptiloides. Trunks interviene lanzándoles destellos a los tres a la vez, dándoles fin.

-¿ Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó este.

\- ¿No es obvio? Estamos en el mismo bando, ya sabemos que no eres el traidor ¿No?- Se hizo un silencio breve en esos cinco segundo de paz.

\- Lamento mucho mi actitud- Dijo de golpe Kuronk- Fui grosero contigo y tus amigos, se que no tienen nada que ver, además es algo que ha pasado, ya…..-

-Descuida- Sonrió Trunks- Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar. Y no lo digo por ti o por mi, siempre puedes empezar una vida nueva…..- Y ambos se dan un apretón de manos amistoso

\- Hay muchos culos que patear- Dijo Kuronk

-Allí vamos- Dijo Trunks.

Pan y Scylla seguían batallando. Cada vez venían mas enemigos.

-¿ De verdad son tantos?- Preguntaba la niña, que después libera toda la energía de su cuerpo para golpear y derribar a otros cinco a la vez. Pero uno la agarra de atrás y la inmoviliza. En eso, Uub derriba a este último, soltándola, y haciendo que esta se sonroje por un momento. Es entonces que Uub comienza a contra atacar.

-¡KIAI!- Y sopla una onda invisible de ki a través de su boca, derribando a los enemigos que se aproximaban.

Mientras, Scyilla agitaba sus alas para hacer retroceder a los reptiloides que se le venían, pero en un descuido, uno de ellos logra atinarle con su veneno a la altura del brazo, y ella cae herida. Uub corre a asistirla, llama a Altaria, quien va a socorrerla con sus poderes. Pan no iba a dejar pasar esa agresión y comienza a enfurecerse de verdad. Se había vuelto muy amiga de la Succubus, al punto de ser su protegida. Un aura transparente comenzó a rodearla, sus cabellos negros se elevaron hasta el infinito, su poder aumentaba…..

Goten y Trunks, batallando a un costado junto a Kuronk, la miraban.

-¡ Mira eso, Goten!-

\- Ese…. ¡Ese el poder místico de mi hermano Gohan! ¿Lo aprendió entrenando contigo?-

-¡Yo diría que lo superó, Goten! ¡Ese estado místico de Pan es mas poderoso que el de su padre, cuando enfrentó a Majin Buu! Finalmente lo logró…-

Mistic Pan seguía elevando su poder, a tal punto que libera un poco de su energía, y con eso hace desaparecer una fila entera de enemigos. Uub estaba asombrado, pero como no quería ser menos que su amiga, prepara un super Kame Hame Ha para destruir otra fila de enemigos, y ese ataque pasa cerca de Basil que, furioso, veía que estaban perdiendo terreno. Tenía que preparar el ritual cuando antes.

-¿ Y si hacemos nuestra mejor técnica?- Preguntó Goten

\- ¿La fusión? Sólo si se complica. Pero creo que estamos ganando…..-

Andros era el que mas ocupado estaba. Era evidente que le ordenaron "marcarlo" para no llegar con el jefe, por eso lo rodeaban de a veinte. No eran rivales, por supuesto, porque Andros los eliminaba fácilmente. Pero igual eran demasiados a la vez. Ni siquiera Altaria, yendo a asistir a su hermano, hacía que el trámite se hiciera mas rápido.

Kandor, el tercero al mando, no parecía tener muchos inconvenientes con sus adversarios. A pura fuerza bruta, los iba derribando a todos, y esquivaba sus venenos cada vez que se los lanzaban. Para cuando habían acabado con tres cuartos de las tropas reptiloides, Basil ya había juntado todos los otros tesoros y formado en ronda, de manera tal que podía iniciar a hacer su famoso ritual de invocación alrededor de la roca. Andros, Trunks y Goten intentaron ir hasta el, pero fueron fueron derribados en el camino por las pocas tropas enemigas que quedaban. Ya era tarde. El gran jefe empezó a murmurar unas palabras inentendibles y la roca comenzó a brilllar. Los tesoros también brillaban y su energía iba hacia el interior de la roca y una gran luz irrumpió en el lugar. Algo estaba saliendo de allí, y las caras de Andros, Altaria, sumado al susto de Goten, Trunks y Uub, parecía que su poder era inconmensurable.


	9. 9) Komodian: Despierta la pesadilla

9) Komodian: despierta la pesadilla

El resplandor que salía de las marcas de la gran roca encegueció a los presentes. Al irse, el frío los paralizó del miedo a propios y extraños; era de un color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos, su cuerpo era grotescamente grueso, estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, aunque al principio no parecía entender mucho, como si recién se hubiera levantado de su siesta de la tarde. Alli estaba, con su enorme altura, Komodia, la bestia que las leyendas reptiloides narraban con temor.

-Ya es muy tarde…Ya está aquí…- Se lamentaba Andros.

-¡No jodas! – Decía Goten. - ¿Ahora tenemos que enfrentar a un Godzilla de otro planeta?-

\- No sé si ahora podremos ganar- Decía Pan, muerta de miedo

\- ¡Todos, denle con lo que tengan- Gritaba Trunks y le empezó a disparar destellos de poder que la bestia no percibia! Scylla le siguió. Goten, Uub y Pan los imitaban, aunque no parecía hacerle daño a Komodia.

Por supuesto que Basil miraba con deleite el escenario.

-¡ idiotas!- Se burlaba- Komodian fue despertado con la energía de los tesoros planetarios robados. Tal vez pudieron rescatar las esferas del dragón, pero igual podemos robar bastante poder para dárselo a esta bestia. Ahora los machacaremos y luego …-

No pudieron saber qué es lo que haría luego, porque la bestia casi lo aplasta. Luego le lanzó una bocanada de poder que redujo al líder reptiloide a poco menos que cenizas. El caos y el horror reinaron en el desierto planeta donde se libraba la guerra. Las tropas reptiloides, al ver la muerte de su jefe, estaban paralizados. Komodian, al despabilar, entró en un estado de furia y descontrol, redujo a cenizas a las pocas tropas que quedaban de la banda pirata, y amenazaba con hacer lo propio con las fuerzas espaciales de Andros y Altaria. Goten, entonces iba a responder, pero vió a ambos hermanos luchar con todas sus fuerzas, incluso Altaria fue la que empezó a brillar y apelar a su raza para pelear en estado Berserk Dragon; pero sabían que con eso no iba a alcanzar, asi que le dijo a su amigo:

\- ¡Trunks, tengo una idea, vamos a hacerlo!-

-¡Está bien!- Y en un apartado, lo hicieron: Cada uno se apartó hacia un costado, hicieron un extraño movimiento de brazos, y el dedo de uno tocó el del otro, todo esto al grito de "Fusión". Y otro destellos encegueció el lugar, incluido a la bestia que batallaba con los restauradores. Un guerrero nuevo entraba a la batalla. Para ser la primera vez que lo hacían, desde su niñez, estaba muy bien. Lucía las mismas ropas que cuando combatieron a Majin Buu aquella vez, su cabello lucía un poco mas largo, pero el rasgo facial combinando cosas de sus padres estaba intacto. Gotenks había llegado para ayudar en aquella misión tan difícil.

-Son… ¿Son ellos?- Decía Uub, asombrado.

-¡ Cierto!- Decía Pan- Mi abuelito me decía que ellos se podían fusionar. ¡Ahora Gotenks se encargará de esa horrible bestia!-

\- No sabía que en la tierra hacían una técnica así- Comentaba Scylla asombrada

-¡Oye, bestia fea, Gotenks llegó para patearte el culo!- Decía Gotenks, y sin mas, se convirtió en Super Saiyajin fase 3, para el asombro de todos. Komodia derriba a Andros y Altaria, ya en sus formas humanoides, de un coletazo y se centra en Gotenks. Este empieza a dar vueltas en círculos a gran velocidad hasta crear un gran torbellino, dejando a la criatura atrapada en esa espiral. Luego, empieza a lanzar destellos que rebotan dentro de la espiral y empiezan a darle a la bestia, generando explosiones hasta que desaparece la espiral. No parecía que le haya afectado demasiado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Este reptil tiene una piel muy resistente a nuestros poderes!- Refunfuñaba Gotenks, mientras la bestia le devolvía el ataque con otro destello de energía lanzado de su boca que casi le prende fuego el pelo.

\- ¡Oye, que el corte de cabello no es barato por estos días!- Entonces empieza a lanzar de su boca una serie de globos blancos que van tomando forma. Un ejército de fantasmitas Gotenks se había formado.

-Eh…. ¿Eso es una técnica?- Miraban Pan, Uub y Scylla con incredulidad.

-¡ Vayan, mi ejército! ¡Denle un abrazo a ese intento de Barney y díganle que lo quieren mucho!- Los fantasmitas atrapan a Komodia, que no podía avanzar hacia Gotenks. Empiezan a brillar y se produce otra explosión. El monstruo se tambaleaba, pero por lo demás, estaba intacto.

-¿Es que nada le afecta?- Decía el guerrero fusionado y se lanza hacia Komodian, a golpearlo. Este le lanza una bocanada de fuego que lo hace caer al suelo, todo chamuscado. Entonces una mano le pone algo en la suya. Era Kandor, que le estaba dando una de las armas especiales.

\- Toma, terrícola, quizás esto ayude. Se que no tendrás muchos problemas para usarla-

-¡ Muchas gracias!- Dijo Gotenks, y apuntando a la bestia, jala el gatillo. Pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué…..? ¿No dispara?-

-Nuestras armas láser especiales son recargables- Decía Andros, interviniendo- Ese maldito Magma debe haberlas descargado casi del todo antes de revelarse…- Gotenks, entonces, tuvo una idea. Con su mano sobre el arma, le brindó un poco de su energía. Sintió que el arma respondía emitiendo un brillo verde.

-¡ Lo hiciste!- Dijo Kandor-

\- ¡La recargué con mis poderes!- Dijo, y apuntando a la cabeza del monstruo que se acercaba lentamente, comenzó a disparar. El láse impactó en la cara, Komodian emitió un rugido furioso de dolor y retrocedió hasta caer.

-¡Si! ¡Podemos ganarle!- Gritaban todos. Pero la bestia se volvió a levantar, mas feroz que antes. Durante un buen rato, Gotenks le disparó, y lo mantuvo a raya, pero Komodian no cedía, hasta que el arma volvió a descargarse.

-Muy bien, habrá que recar….- Empezó Gotenks, pero de pronto, volvieron a ser Goten y Trunks. El tiempo de fusión se había acabado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Andros

-Nuestra fusión tiene tiempo limitado- Explicó Trunks, en eso Komodian lo derriba y a Goten de un coletazo y empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados. Las tropas de la armada se lanzan, pero todo es inútil. Unos soldados ordinarios no acabarían así nomas con semejante criatura. Un destello lanzado por Komodian hiere seriamente a Kuronk, tomándolo desprevenido. Altaria entró en el campo visual de la criatura, y esta le lanzó desde una sus largas garras un destello mortal. Goten se anticipó, recibiendo de lleno el ataque por ella.

-¡NO, GOTEN!- Gritaron todos sus compañeros, incluida Altaria que lo veía horrorizada, como se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡DISTRÁIGANLO, VOY A CURARLO!- Dijo Entonces, esta. Uub combatía con todo lo que tenía. Usaba todas las técnicas que Goku, le enseñó, incluida el Kame Hame Ha. Pan volvió a su estado místico y le lanzaba todo su poder, Trunks utilizó el Gamma Burst de su padre, sin perder de vista a Goten, Scylla lanzaba un grito sónico para aturdir a la bestia desde el aire, y Andros usaba sus poderes para paralizar a la bestia (Poder mágico otorgado por el kaioshin). En eso, Altaria estaba desesperada.

-¡No….. SIENTO SU PODER BAJANDO ABRUPTAMENTE!-

¡TÍO GOTEN!- Gritaba Pan, cuando escuchó eso. Volvió a su estado normal y fue corriendo hacia el.

-¡VUELVE, PAN! ¡YO SÉ QUE EL ESTÁ BIEN! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO NO PUEDE MORIR AQUÍ!- Gritaba Trunks en Super Saiyajin. Se le había quebrado la voz.

\- Esperen…..Aún puedo usar algo…..Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…..- Dijo Altaria, y acto seguido, sus labios se posaron en los de Goten durante veinte segundos….

-¡ Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? ¿No había otro momento para eso?- Había empezado Pan, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mujer y su tío emanaban una luz dorada que nada tenía que ver con el del brillo del Super Saiyajin. Era como una luz aparte. Cuando la luz se borró, Altaria se apartó. Y Goten despertó.

-¡TIO GOTEN!- Pan fue la primera en abrazarlo, entre lágrimas. Trunks, en medio de la guerra con la bestia, se empezó a sentir aliviado. En esa distracción, permitió que Komodian lo derribe de una patada, y luego sacudió la tierra. Andros se apartó del sitio de batalla y habló con Altaria.

-Hermana, tengo un plan para derrotarlo. Lo estudié a Komodian a lo largo de esta guerra. Es un caso muy extremo, pero creo que es lo único que va a servir. –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo ella, alarmada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando conocimos al Kaioshin? Bien, el nos dio estos poderes para evitar la técnica de sacrificio para restaurar las pérdidas, y demás. Pero a cambio me concedió un poder aparte. Verás, se trata de una técnica para anular los poderes de mi adversario por completo. Komodian resucitó por la energía y los poderes absorbidos de los tesoros robados de distintos planetas. Gracias a eso, tiene una gran resistencia a nuestros poderes, pero si seguimos así, va a desgastarnos y será nuestro fin asegurado. Yo puedo usar esta técnica extrema para anular sus poderes y energía, lo cual la dejaría vulnerable. Pero para eso, tengo que abandonar mi cuerpo tanto en esta fase como en Berserk dragon. Me convertiré en la magia necesaria para absorber su fortaleza y dejarlo propenso para un ataque mas, que debería alcanzar para derrotarlo...-

Altaria parecía entender.

-¿Quieres decir que…..?-

-Así es… Tengo que sacrificarme.-

Goten no quería saber nada.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No hay otra solución? Te podríamos revivir con nuestras esferas del dragón ¿Sabes?-

-Es la única solución. Y lo de las esferas tendrá que descartarse. Al menos con estas. Conozco la historia de las mismas, pues el Kaioshin me contó todo sobre las hazañas de tu padre. Por desgracia, mis poderes sobrepasan a los del dragón, por ende no puede resucitarme. Pero va a ser mejor así. Sabía que no iba a estar toda la vida en la armada, después de todo…-

\- ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo? ¿Tu técnica especial?- Kandor había escuchado todo.

-Así es. Trae a los compañeros de Goten. Mientras combates, les contaré el plan ¿Podrás distraer a Komodian, mientras tanto?-

-Déjalo en mis manos.- Le sonrió el tercero al mando y llamó a Trunks, Uub y Pan. Y fue a dar batalla como nunca antes lo habían visto sus amigos y la armada. Realmente estaba dejando todo, usando sus misteriosos poderes resistiendo las embestidas de Komodian, quien se enfurecía cada vez mas y, lentamente, se acercaba a la nave, lanzando llamaradas y destellos de poder hacia todas partes. Ya los soldados restantes, muchos habían caído, otros estaban muy heridos. – Ya con los demás, Andros les dijo:

-Este es el plan: yo absorberé los poderes del monstruo, Pan y Uub tratarán de golpear y derribarlo, Trunks y Goten lo rematarán. Altaria, si fuera necesario, intervendrás tu y le daras el apoyo al golpe de estos últimos…- Todos asintieron.

-Supongo que no hay forma de disuadirte de que hagas otra cosa. Bien, es todo tuyo- Le dijo Altaria con una última sonrisa y Andros se marchó a la acción sin mirar atrás. Primero empezó a brillar y se convirtió en el Berserk Dragon (Aprendió a controlarlo, después de su último brote), tomo vuelo y pensó _"Hermana, dejo la armada en buenas manos…..Guerreros de la tierra….fué un placer conocerlos…..Sin ustedes habríamos fracasado…..A todos, gracias, y adiós….._

El enorme dragón convirtió en un destello blanco que entró en Komodian, que de pronto empezó a rugir como nunca y un brillo empezó a rodearlo ¿Estaba perdiendo sus poderes?

-¡AHORA ES CUANDO, VAMOS PAN!

-¡SI!

Entonces, Uub y Pan levantaron vuelo El primero incrmentó al máximo su ki para lanzarle su onda de poder máximo, mientras Pan hizo lo propio: alcanzó un Estado místico muy superior al anterior; tanto es así que, en unos segundos, sus cabellos volaban para todas las direcciones, su aura se hizo mas notoria y se rodeo de un brillo especial y con un "Super Mazenko" lanzó el destello que, junto con la técnica de su compañero derribaron a Komodian tan lejos como nunca lo habían hecho en todo el combate. Claramente el plan de Andros era acertado. Trunks y Goten saltaron por encima de los chicos, y apuntaron.

-Ka…me…Ha…me….-

-Resplandor…-

-¡HA!-

-¡FINAL!-

Y mientras ellos lanzaban las técnicas insignias de sus padres, Altaria hizo lo suyo: Con sus manos lanzaba un potente destello plateado, Scylla los apoyaba con uno negro, todos los soldados que podían hacerlo también apuntaban a la bestia que se había levantado a lo lejos. El resultado de dicho ataque sincronizado terminó en una explosión de luces que levantó un montón arena. Cuando se pudo ver algo, todo el mundo estaba cubierto hasta el moño de la propia arena de aquel planeta.


	10. 10) Rescate y conclusiones

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy yo otra vez! Se me complicó en el último tramo, pero hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusta la temática de aventuras de este estilo, seguiré trabajando en alguna historia nueva dentro de no mucho tiempo. Nuevamente, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y ¡Nos vemos en la próxima aventura!**

**10) Rescate final y conclusiones**

-¿Todos bien, señores?- Dijo Altaria, al levantarse. Goten y Trunks bajaban al suelo, cada uno en su forma base. Apenas podían mantenerse en pie, usaron hasta la última gota de su poder. Al parecer, con el sacrificio de Andros de por medio, pudieron acabar con la bestia.

-hermano- Se decía Altaria, sin mucha expresión- Nunca te olvidaremos.

Mientras, Kandor se acercaba a los chicos, Uub y Pan fueron a abrazar a Goten y Trunks. Scylla los miraba con satisfacción, como no pudiendo creer la hazaña de aquellos jóvenes.

Los felicito- Decía el ahora segundo al mando- Sin su ayuda es muy probable que la situación se nos hubiera ido de nuestras manos. El universo les está eternamente agradecido.-

Claro, había llegado el momento de celebrar. La algarabía y los vítores se vieron interrumpidos casi como habían llegado, porque Volgor, el conductor de la nave advirtió:

-¡ La nave no tiene mas combustible! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin modo de regresar a la base!-

-No estaría tan seguro- Hizo su aparición un sonriente Kaioshin junto a otro mas sonriente antepasado.- Hemos visto todo en el planeta Kaioshin, hicieron un gran trabajo. Desmantelaron a esta banda de piratas para siempre. Ahora el universo, por el momento, vuelve a estar en paz. Agárrense todos de las manos, y luego uno agárrense de nuestros hombros, el Antepasado y yo los transportaremos hasta la base.- Cosa que todo el mundo hizo, y luego se aparecieron en una plataforma gigantesca color cromo. Habían naves ultramodernas, aparatos de los mas extraños nunca antes visto, todo en una estación que sería la envidia de toda la Nasa, ubicados en un planeta de tierra blancuzca, iluminada por las luces de la base en el medio de la oscuridad del universo, parecía sacado de un film de ciencia ficción. Había gente allí. Personas pálidas, evidentemente de la raza de Altaria, aplaudía y vitoreaban a los recién llegados. Pero habían un montón de otras razas allí presentes. Era evidente que eso era un centro de operaciones espaciales, o algo por el estilo. Antes de hacer los honores, el kaioshin antepasado comenta:

-¡Oh, vaya, justo a tiempo! Parece que el impacto de la guerra en aquel planeta fue mayor al esperado, y ahora el planeta está entrando en fase de destrucción…..-

-¡Oigan, Kuronk no vino con nosotros!- Gritó uno

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los demás. El Kaioshin echa un vistazo mediante una bola de energía, como una orbe, y enfoca al planeta que comenzó a generar explosiones y se levantaba una tormenta de arena. En el medio de la dificultad para ver, divisian una sombra que apenas se mueve en la tormenta.

-¡Es el! ¡Lo dejamos olvidado!- Exclamó Trunks

-¡Estaba muy herido y no podía ni moverse! ¿Cómo no lo vimos?- comentó Altaria, alarmada

-¡Rápido, puedo llevar a uno y buscarlo!- Dijo el kaioshin- Debemos hacerlo rápido, mis cálculos me dicen que ese planeta va a explotar en veinte minutos- Todos parecían machacados, en especial Trunks y Goten, que agotaron su energía al máximo.

-Iré yo- Dijo Uub, quien también tenía sus marcas de la guerra, pero podía mantenerse vital. Y junto con el kaioshin, se dirigieron nuevamente al planeta en cuestión. El escenario donde la feroz guerra se había desatado, había cambiado totalmente. En vez de haber un tranquio desierto, ahora había una tormenta de arena y temblores frecuentes. En medio de esa tempestad que anunciaba la destrucción de ese mundo, Uub y el Kaioshin buscaban a Kuronk, en el punto donde había quedado herido en la batalla, lo cual se hacía difícil de avanzar, obviamente. Una ráfaga casi se lleva al kaioshin, que resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Pasaban los minutos, y el cíclope no se veía por ningún lado. Todos en la base estaban pedientes del rescate a través del orbe del kaioshin antepasado.

\- No lo puedo creer, un ser grotesco y corpulento y no se ve por ningún lado- Protestó Uub, hasta que tuvo una idea. La tempestad le pegaba en contra, la arena volaba de aquí para allá, asi que utilizó una onda de ki invisible, para soplar una ráfaga y despejar la arena en contra. Es recién entonces cuando vislumbra una figura que….. ¿Se estaba hundiendo?

La figura del cíclope Kuronk, inconsciente, iba desapareciendo lentamente. Sin saber cómo, había arena movediza en aquel planeta.

-¡ De prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Estimo que nos quedan cinco minutos antes de que esto explote!- Apuró el Kaioshin. Uub llegó al lugar, e intentó sacar al cíclope, que tenía medio cuerpo hundido. Al ver que se le dificultaba, al Kaioshin no le quedó otra que acudir también, y entre los dos, lograron sacarlo de ahí, cuando las tormentas se hacían cada vez mas intensa y menos se podía ver, el kaioshin atina a transportarlos hasta la base, y justo cuando aparecieron en la misma, el planeta produjo una gran explosión, y a los segundos no se veían rastros de existencia alguna. Y entonces sí, los vítores fueron mas y mas efusivos. Todos aplaudían la heroica movida de Uub de ir a rescatar al soldado herido. Este despertó sin recordar nada. Altaria lo puso al tanto de las cosas, luego de que el kaioshin lo curara. Kuronk se levantó y le estrechó la mano a su salvador.

-Les he dicho cosas feas a tus amigos, y aún así me rescataste…..Realmente eres un gran guerrero, terrícola….-

-No es nada, me alegra que esté todo bien…..- Respondió Uub, un tanto tímido.

-Bien, creo que estamos en condiciones de condecorarlos por esta nueva hazaña de la armada. La haremos aquí mismo.- Declaró entonces el Kaioshin. En una breve ceremonia, los soldados que participaron en la operación contra los reptiloides recibieron una medalla, uno por uno. Goten, se acercó a Altaria en un apartado.

\- ¡Qué bien te queda esa medalla, Goten!- Le dijo ella.

\- Oye, durante un momento, en la batalla, sentí que me moría, y sin embargo, tu hiciste algo…..-

-Si….- Dijo ella, ruborizándose, raro en ella-

\- Tu…..¿Me besaste?-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esa muestra de afecto que hacen en la tierra? ¡Oh, no! ¡Sólo era una técnica de curación de mi raza! Es muy extrema, sólo es efectivo con alguien al borde de la muerte….

Goten parecía decepcionado.

-Aunque… Esto SI es una muestra de mi afecto- Y mientras todos estaban distraídos con la ceremonia, menos su amigo Trunks que presenciaba todo con una sonrisa, Altaria posó sus labios brevemente sobre los de Goten.

-Oh, vaya, no esperaba eso…- Y ambos se sonreían. Y volvieron con los demás.

El kaioshin, al terminar la ceremonia, anunció:

-Bueno, quiero agradecer en especial a los guerreros de la tierra, quienes contribuyeron enormemente con esta hazaña. Se que Andros estaría orgulloso…..- Se hizo un minuto de silencio. Luego, El kaioshin se dirige a los guerreros de la tierra y les dice:

-Bueno, si quieren, los puedo llevar hasta allí, es lo menos que puedo hacer…..-

Pero Trunks fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo me quedaré. Quiero entrar en la armada…-

-¿ En serio, Trunks?- Preguntaba Goten.

\- Las esferas del dragón fueron salvadas, y con lo que he visto de ti, Goten, Pan y Uub, estarán en buenas manos. Me lo plantee estando aquí, es un grupo maravilloso, y quiero dar lo mejor de mi para proteger este universo con todas mis fuerzas. Asi que si tan solo pudiera entrar, sería genial. Papá lo entenderá, a mamá y a Bra no les hará mucha gracia, pero prometo volver a la tierra, lo juro…..-

Los guerreros de la tierra volvieron a casa. Pan, Uub, y Goten se despidieron de sus amigos de la armada y volvieron con Goku, Milk, Videl y Gohan, que los recibían en la casa de Bulma. Esta y Vegeta esperaban por Trunks, pero este bajó para explicarles lo sucedido brevemente, y que fue aceptado para pelear en la armada espacial por un tiempo. Ellos lo entendieron asi que volvió con la tripulación, ante la vista de todos.

-Cuidate, hijo- Dijo Bulma

-¡ Nos vemos a la vuelta, amigo!- Dijo Goten - ¡No dejaré de pelear, lo llevo en la sangre, al fin y al cabo!-

\- ¡Trunks, cuando tu regreses verás que me he vuelto mas fuerte que tu!- Le gritó Pan, alegremente, tomada de la mano con Uub, que sonreía al guerrero que se marchaba

Una vez que las esferas del dragón habían vuelto a la sede de Capsule Corp, el mundo había vuelto a quedar en una paz absoluta. Trunks miraba con nostalgia a la tierra alejarse, desde su recámara, pensando en las aventuras a las que tendría que enfrentarse con la armada espacial.

FIN


End file.
